The Trust of Love
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: Bella and her best friend Angela go to Vegas to celebrate Bella being single after her relationship ends. Edward is in Vegas for a medical Conference, they meet in a bar they hit it off and drunkenly get married. He asks for a year to win over her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I woke up with my head pounding, probably because I had a hangover from yesterday. I lifted my head up and looked around the room, it wasn't my hotel room.

I looked down and realized I was naked, I looked at my hand and froze, there on my left hand was a ring, with multiple diamonds, who would have thought I would get married in Vegas? I screamed and fell off the bed; the blankets fell off with me so I was still covered.

I heard the water running in the bathroom. I got up and started searching for my clothes; I looked at the digital clock in the hotel room and saw it was already nine.

I heard the tap turn off after I put on my dress. The man who walked out looked straight out of a Calvin Klein advertisement.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," he said in a voice as smooth as velvet. I watched his lips as he talked, what I wouldn't do to kiss those delectable lips.

"Who are you?" I decided to ask trying to forget about kissing those lovely lips.

"I'm Edward Cullen, your husband," he said with a crooked smile that made my insides melt.

"I've established that, we have to get a divorce," I said quietly. His smile turned into a frown.

"I won't sign the divorce papers," he said crossing his arms and giving me a smirk. I wanted to throw something at him, who the hell did he think I was.

I got up and took my purse from the floor. I was about to storm out when he grabbed my arm.

"What hotel are you staying at?" he asked still holding onto my arm.

"The Luxor, you can't miss it, it's the pyramid shaped one, I'm in room 172," I said running out the door. I _was_ staying at the Luxor in room 172, but by the time he came here I would be gone, me and my best friend were checking out in one hours.

I walked back to my hotel because it was close to his; I walked into the elevator and then straight to my room. I opened the door and slammed it closed, my best friend Angela walked out of the bedroom of the suite with her boyfriend Ben.

"What happened to you?" she asked pointing at my sex hair. I put my head in my hands before I could realize my mistake. I heard a loud gasp and when I opened my eyes she pointed at my ring finger and started to squeal and jump up and down.

"Oh my god! You got married?" she yelled pulling me up off the floor.

"Yes, his name is Edward Cullen," she looked at me with wide eyes, I looked up at her questionably.

"Remember, Cosmo magazine, he's the second most wanted bachelor!" she screamed. My eyes widened, he was a surgeon and a well known one at that. Oh my god, I'm married to one of the most wanted bachelors!

"We're getting a divorce," I said sitting down on a chair in the room. I heard knocking on the door and opened it thinking it was the housekeeper. It was Edward; he gave me a crooked grin.

"Hello again, my lovely wife," he said when I answered the door. Angela was ogling him and she gave me a wink, I knew what that wink meant, it meant that I should date him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slamming the door after he came in. He handed me my phone.

"You forgot it in my room," he said smiling at me, maybe I could give him a chance; I let the thought out of my mind.

"Thanks for bringing it, you can leave now," I said not caring if I sounded rude, I really didn't care.

"I'm also here to get all of your stuff, my family's private jet is coming to pick us up," he said leaning against the wall.

"I'm not coming with you," I said, going to the bedroom. He followed me after a few minutes. He sat down on the bed and told me to get my stuff again.

"Your friend says you can come with me," he said lying back against the headboard.

"My friend is delirious," I said cursing Angela in my mind.

"You're my wife, give me one year to get your heart," he said getting up and begging with his eyes, maybe one year wouldn't be so bad?

"After that year, we can get a divorce if you still want it," he said still looking straight into my eyes. I nodded slowly and looked away.

"Okay, I'm only giving you one year," I said packing up my suitcases. When I was fully packed I realized something.

"Edward, I'm only asking this once, didwehavesex?" I said rushing the last part.

"What I didn't catch the last part?" he said smirking at me I threw a hanger at him but missed like usual, I always missed, "And to answer your question yes we did have sex yesterday," I hit my head, of course we had sex.

He grabbed my bags and took them out of the room I said bye to Angela after promising to call her. He walked out to the cab, he got my stuff and drove me to the airport. We walked out and his stuff was already in the car so we had both of our stuff. Our luggage went somewhere else as Edward and I went into the Jet, of course he would have a private jet!

I sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. I fell asleep in that position.

I woke up to someone nudging me. I mumbled something in my sleep and I heard laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He gave me a crooked smile when he saw I was awake.

"Good, your awake, we're almost there," he said smiling at me, he seemed happy I stayed with him.

"Where is 'there' exactly?" I asked sitting up and stretching my neck.

"Seattle," he said going to the mini fridge in the jet. He lifted up two beer bottles and gave me one after he opened them. I took a long gulp; I really needed it after the weirdness of my weekend.

I gulped down the rest of it and took another from the fridge. Edward was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you an alcoholic, or do you always drink more than one beer at a time?" he asked. I decided to be childish and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature Isabella," he said rolling his eyes, so he did know my name? I just assumed he didn't because he continued to stress that I'm _Mrs_. Cullen.

We heard an announcement that we would be landing soon, I really didn't want to regret staying with him. Maybe I might actually fall in love with him. We landed about ten minutes later.

He took me to the parking lot after we got our bags, he had a black Volvo. He put my stuff in the trunk and I sat down in the passenger's seat. When he said hello to his '_baby_' I started to giggle. He gave me a grin and started to drive.

"Where do you live?" he asked me probably just trying to fill the silence.

"I live in a small town called Forks a few hours away from Seattle, so you will eventually meet my father and tell him you married his innocent daughter while she was drunk, did I mention he's the chief of police and has multiple guns?" I said giving him a smile. I heard him gulp and I snorted a laugh. He looked at me and we both cracked up in laughter.

"That's nice to know, so you wouldn't mind if your father killed me?" he asked focusing on the road again. I looked at his speedometer he was going 100 mph!

"Slow down! You're going to kill us!" I yelled slapping him on his shoulder. He laughed at me but slowed down to 80. I crossed my arms and turned my head and said 'humph'. I felt ridiculous doing that but he was so…ugh!

I didn't turn back until we stopped, we stopped outside a huge modern looking house, it looked beautiful. I let him carry all the bags while I just took the keys from him and walked in, I walked around and when I saw the kitchen I just died, it was so perfect. I opened the fridge and saw whipped cream and ketchup, I knew my way through Seattle so I would probably go grocery shopping.

I heard the door close and Edward walked into the kitchen just as I inspected the stove, it was a newer version of the one Angela had so it was simple enough.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" he asked standing behind me. I didn't realize he was so close and I yelped and fell back against him. We both landed on the floor, I started to giggle and Edward got up and lifted me up bridal style and took me upstairs to a bedroom.

"This is our bedroom, you can go shopping for more clothes sometime later, my sister is coming in a few weeks," he said taking off his shirt and just putting on sweatpants, I ogled his abs.

"It's not nice to stare Isabella," he said smirking at me. I blushed after being caught.

I took off my shirt and pants and was standing there in my lace bra and lace thong. Edward was staring now.

"It's not nice to stare Edward," I said mockingly. He gave me a scowl and before I knew what was happening he pinned me down to the bed. He started to kiss and suck at my neck. I moaned loudly and pressed his head to my neck.

He ripped off my bra and pulled my nipples with his fingers, I arched my back towards him. It felt so good. I brought his mouth to mine and kissed him hard. He ripped my panties off too, dang, I liked those.

I pushed his pants down off his hips along with his boxers. He was erect and tall, I felt like licking him.

I took his length in my hand and gave him open mouthed kisses on his head. I got all of him into my mouth and he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back them slamming my mouth back down onto him. He continued to lead me in sucking his cock. He tried to pull me away before he could cum but I wouldn't budge, I swallowed every last drop.

He lifted me up and aligned his dick to my dripping pussy and pounded into me. I screamed at the force of it, it felt so good.

He continued to pound into me hard, I knew I would be sore tomorrow. I felt myself tighten around him.

"Cum with me Edward," I managed to say before I came screaming. I felt his hot seed enter my waiting womb. I fell asleep on his chest.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Good morning," Edward said when sat up, I got up and put on the silk robe over the shirt of his I was wearing.

"I'm making breakfast," I said walking out of the room. When I opened the fridge it was fully stocked, I decided not to question it and took out a box of eggs and some bacon. I cracked open the eggs on the pan and made a few sunny side up before cracking the rest in a bowl, I stirred it together with a whisk before pouring all of it into an oiled iron skillet.

I got a wooden stirring spoon and started to peel the fried egg off the sides of the pan. Edward walked into the Kitchen in boxers and I ogled his abs again. He stood behind me and kissed my neck, we had gotten close in the last three weeks. I finished the eggs and started to put the bacon on a pan.

I cooked the bacon and stacked it on a plate. Edward eagerly ate. I only took a few slices of bacon and the sunny side up eggs. I took maple syrup from the fridge and put it on my bacon and eggs. Edward looked at me like I was crazy and I put a piece of bacon to his lips he took a bite. I made him swallow. He gave me a dirty stare; I guess he didn't like it…

"My sister Alice is coming in a few minutes so we have to get our story straight," he said putting our plates in the sink.

"Why can't we just say we got married in Vegas when we were drunk as fuck," I said getting off my chair and sitting on the couch. He sat down next to me and put me on his lap.

"Because she called me yesterday and I was drunk said I was marrying my longtime girlfriend that I made up last year," he said leaning his head on my shoulder, I started to laugh, "Don't fucking laugh at me," he said trying not to laugh with me.

"Okay fine, how did you and your fake girlfriend meet?" I asked trying to settle down my laughter.

"One of my conferences in Chicago, in a bar," he said seriously. I stopped laughing and listened.

"We were drunk and we just hit it off, I've been dating 'you' ever since," he said making quotes with his fingers.

"Since we have supposedly been dating for the last year, but I know nothing about you," I said getting up; it wouldn't be believable if I didn't know basics about him, "first of all I need to know your birthday?" I asked.

"June 20th, yours?" he asked back.

"September 13th," I said sitting back down on the couch. I relaxed against the couch and I heard knocking on the door. I answered the door and when I did I saw a little pixie sized person. I guessed she was Alice; she had dark brown eyes and spiky hair.

"Hi Bella, we're going to be great friends!" she said hugging me. I hugged her back and she let go of me.

"Hi Alice, I have heard…absolutely nothing about you," I said back to her. She looked at Edward rolling her eyes.

"Of course you haven't, Edward probably wants you hidden from the rest of the world for the rest of your life," she said putting her hands on her hips and staring at Edward.

"Have a fun time shopping," he said. Ignoring us and going back to watching the game on TV. I went to my room and wore a bright purple bra and purple lace panties, I wore short shorts and a neon yellow cami on top, the whole outfit was just to tease Edward.

When I walked downstairs Edward was staring at me with lust, I winked said goodbye and kissed his lips hard. When I walked outside with Alice we started to burst into laughter.

"You are so cool," she said when we walked to her car; it was a bumblebee yellow Porsche.

"Nice car, who picked it out?" I said trying not to giggle.

"Me," she said shyly, I patted her shoulder and got into the car. We got to the mall quickly, Edward gave me his card, but I didn't need it, I had enough money in my trust fund after college. My grandfather had died a few years ago, and he left everything to me in his will, so I was covered with anything money related.

"So you and Edward got married without me?" she asked like a little girl who got her candy taken away. It made me want to aww at her and pinch her cheeks.

"Alice our marriage was in Vegas," I said smiling slightly. I would love to have a big wedding with Edward someday.

"So you want another wedding, please let me plan it!" she screamed everyone looked at her.

"Okay, okay you can plan it," I said laughing at her childishness. The first store we went to was an average clothing store, I got everything from shirts to blazers, not that I needed any.

After that we went to Zovo a lingerie store. I got more bras and sexy panties and a few babydolls and outfits…those would be fun to use.

When she finally dropped me home I was nauseous. I put all 15 bags of mine on the floor in the bedroom and ran the bathroom only to puke out all of the food I had today. Edward walked into the bathroom when I started to brush my teeth, I washed my mouth only to feel nauseous all over again and throw up into the toilet, while Edward rubbed my back and he held my hair back.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already eight and I was extremely tired. I washed my mouth and went to the bed, I fell asleep quickly with Edward holding me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up next to Edward and I was tangled in his arms. I tried to get out of his arms before I threw up on him. I ran to the bathroom before puking. He must have woken up because he held my hair back.

"Bella maybe I should take you to a doctor," he said helping me up.

"No," I almost yelled, doctor's meant needles, and blood. I hated doctors.

"I'm taking you to the doctor's office," he said lifting me up and putting me on the bed. He went into the closet and threw me a pair of jeans and a shirt. It figures he wouldn't give me a bra.

He threw a bra and white lace panties at me as if he read my mind, I blushed. I put them on and he took me straight to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked going to the fridge.

"Bacon, and eggs," I said rolling my eyes. We had only been together for three weeks and he was already a worry wart. He cooked my food and I ate it all, it tasted so good! He stared at me weirdly as I coated my eggs with maple syrup.

I offered him my fork with some eggs and he declined politely still looking at me weirdly. He was overreacting; I probably just had the stomach flu.

After I was done eating I washed my plate and started the dishwasher, I cooked for Edward every day, he still went to work, but said he would get a break from work so he could spend time with me, he was going to go off for a year or so because there were other people who could take his spot temporarily, so he could always get his job back. There was no money issue because his salary was huge.

He rushed me into the car and started to drive to the hospital, this was a little awkward considering he was the head doctor there. I really didn't want him to make such a big deal over this. He parked his car in his personal spot and helped me out of the car, he was such a gentleman. I could see myself eventually falling in love with him.

Apparently he had already made an appointment for me today so we got in quickly. I sat down on bed thing in the room. Edward just stayed next to me holding my hand, when I pulled my hand away he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. I took his hand back in mine.

When the doctor came in she gave me the urine cup. I blushed when I went into the bathroom.

"So Isabella, why are you here today?" she asked getting a needle to take blood, I was so squeamish at the sight of it.

"Edward was worried because I've been throwing up a lot in the past few days," I said as she wiped my arm where she would draw blood. Edward took my hand again and she took blood. She came back ten minutes later.

"Well, you're not sick," she said when she walked in, Edward sighed in relief. "You're pregnant Bella," she said after I relaxed a little.

I was pregnant…there was a baby growing in my womb, Edward's baby. I don't know what to feel, but I felt happy. The doctor left saying she would give us a few minutes. I started to cry, could we handle a baby. It had only been three weeks since we got married, and it wasn't even planned.

I looked at Edward and he was staring at me. I put my hand over my belly; there was really a baby in there. I looked back at him and he was grinning like crazy. I smiled a little; maybe we could handle a baby.

"So this is good?" I asked clarifying how he felt.

"This is great Bella, a baby, a little Bella," he said kissing me.

"I want a little Edward," I argued shaking my head. He looked at me like I was crazy; I wanted a son, who looked exactly like Edward with no disturbance from me.

"Bella, we will have a girl," he said putting his hand over mine on my belly; here we were arguing about the sex of our baby. I hugged him and started to cry my happy tears all over his shirt. The doctor who I figured out was Dr. Denali walked back in.

"So do we want an ultrasound?" she asked smiling at me. Edward and I almost screamed yes. She laughed at our antics and got the Doppler machine. She put the cold gel on my belly and I gasped at the coolness, she smiled again.

She moved the transducer around until she could see the outline of the baby, she said there was a chance I was pregnant with twins so I started to cry again and grabbed Edwards hand in mine, the baby or babies looked like a peanut. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling and looking at me. He kissed me sweetly. She told me my due date was June 21st, Edward was excited his baby might be born on or the day after his birthday.

After we got twelve copies of the ultrasound, I don't know why we did but he said he wanted to show his family. I took four of them so I could send one to my mom Renee and one to Charlie, one to send to Angela and the last one for me to keep in my purse.

"How would you feel about meeting my family," Edward asked when we were in the car; I was a little surprised with his question.

"I would love to meet your family Edward," I said reassuringly, he probably thought I wouldn't want to. We couldn't exactly hide me from his family for the next eight months. He gave me a crooked smile and kissed my forehead. By the time we got home I was a little tired.

"I'm going to call my mom and dad to see when we can all meet up at their house," Edward said as I snuggled with him on the couch. I was sitting in his lap while he talked to his parents.

"Hey mom, I got married," he said in the middle of their conversation, I heard yelling from the other end.

"What the hell Edward Anthony Cullen, you got married without your mother!" she screamed through the phone I started to giggle, she must have heard me because she started asking to talk to his wife. I took the phone away from him before he could try to leave.

"Hi Esme," I said getting up from the couch while Edward chased me for the phone.

"You must be my idiot sons wife," she said sweetly, I already liked her.

"I'm Bella, and yes I did get married to the idiot," I said laughing with her. Edward started to whine at me to give him the phone, he was seriously whining. Esme and I giggled at the same time.

"Esme, Edward needs to tell you something," I said finally giving the phone back to him; he made plans for us to all meet tomorrow. After he was done calling her, he called his brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, they had a five year old daughter named Mackenzie. He just told them that he wanted them to come to Esme and his father Carlisle's house.

He called Alice next, he just told her to come over to Esme's house at 7:00P.M. tomorrow. He closed his phone and sat back down on the couch and lifted me up setting me back on his lap. I leaned against his chest and he put his hands around my waist. I fell asleep while he kept his hand on my flat for now belly.

I woke up on the couch while Edward still held me close to him, he was asleep too. He looked so cute when he was asleep, he looked so innocent.

I tried getting up but his grasp around my waist just got tighter. I really had to pee! I tried one more time to get out of his arms but they wouldn't budge, I saw him smile so I knew he was awake. I looked at the clock on the top of the T.V. it was 7:00 so I had to go to sleep in about an hour; Dr. Denali said that I should start going to sleep before 9:00 for the baby.

"Edward, let go of me, I have to pee!" I yelled and he finally let me go. I ran to the bathroom and relieved my bladder. I went to the kitchen afterwards and started to cook spaghetti. I wanted something simple today. I got regular meat sauce from his cabinet and started to warm that up on the stove.

I drained the pasta and Edward came into the kitchen and started to steal pieces of it. I hit him with the wooden spoon I had in my hand. He yelped and gave me a disapproving glare that I laughed at. He smacked my ass before leaving the room.

I giggled and he threw me a grin when he came back in. I plated the pasta and sauce and handed him his plate. I sat down and ate the pasta greedily, I was starving. I ate more than Edward, which was a little weird, I was just so hungry.

I went upstairs and stripped down to my panties, I took off my bra and threw it into the wash, I took the shirt he wore at home yesterday and put it on. Edward came in and stripped down to his boxers and lay down next to me. I fell asleep quickly as he hummed a tune into my ear.

I woke up on top of Edward and his face was buried in my hair. I giggled when I felt his breath against my neck. He turned and our places were switched, he was on top of me and I was completely under him. I started to feel nauseous; I pulled myself from under him before running to the bathroom before throwing up into my porcelain friend.

I washed my mouth and changed into a short sleeved shirt, I tried to put on my jeans but they wouldn't button up. I started to cry when they didn't. Edward was wide awake now and kept frantically asking what was wrong.

"M-my jeans don't f-fit," I sobbed out to him. He started to laugh but it was a worried laugh, he hugged me to him and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, you can go shopping with Alice again," he said trying to comfort me; it was working so I stopped crying after a few minutes. Was I supposed to be this hormonal? I felt bloated.

I tied my jeans together with rubber bands and it fit fine. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I took the bacon out and I almost gagged at the smell of the raw meat. I put it back in the fridge and took out the eggs. I made them sunny side up in a rush and ate them quickly, they burned my throat a little but they tasted so good!

Edward walked in and took some eggs from the plate I had on the counter. I took the rest and covered them with mayo. He made a gagging sound and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed while I frowned at him.

"We are going to my mom's house in four hours, she wants to talk to you before everyone else comes and everyone else will probably extra early so we should be cautious," he said putting our plates in the now empty dishwasher. I loved how his sexy bronze hair could never be tamed, I hoped our baby had his bright green eyes, they always made me happy.

"Edward are you still going off work?" I asked sitting down on the floor and stretching.

"I already asked and they said yes, so I'm already off work," he said lying down on the couch. Only Edward would not remember to tell me this stuff. I scoffed at him and continued stretching. Dr. Denali had also said my muscles were stretched since I was usually active so I would start showing more quickly. I hoped I had at least four months of having a flat stomach.

Edward on the other hand wanted me to start showing even sooner, he kept saying he couldn't wait for me to start showing the world I was carrying his child. He was such a sap all the time.

I stood up and sat down next to him and put his head in my lap. I ran my hands through his hair while he rested his eyes. I took a clear piece of paper and started to draw him. His eyes stayed closed the whole time I drew him. I was drawing the tiny details when he took the paper from me. He stared at the paper for a few minutes.

"This is really good," he said smiling up at me. He put the paper on the coffee table and turned his head and kissed my stomach, I rolled my eyes, and he was probably begging the baby to show himself, I still think the baby is a boy. I heard my cell phone ring and it was my best friend Jacob.

"Hey Bells," he said happily, he must have finally manned up and proposed to his girlfriend.

"Hey Jake, I haven't seen you since before I went to Vegas, one month is too long," I giggled.

"Maybe I'll come visit, do you still live in that apartment in Seattle?" he asked probably getting a piece of paper for the address. Should I tell him I got married?

"Well Jake, I got married," I said nervously, I had always cared about what he thought.

"That's great, are you happy Bella?" he asked worriedly, and there's Jacob Black, my best friend and was probably the closest thing I had to an older brother.

"I am very happy, I'm pregnant Jacob," I said quietly, he didn't talk for about a minute. I hoped he wasn't mad.

"A baby? Are you ready for that Bella?" he asked sincerely.

"Of course I am, Edward, my husband, is happy about it," I said running my fingers through his hair again. He looked up at me and I shrugged.

"Bella, I proposed to Leah and she said yes!" he yelled happily into the phone, Jake and Leah had been dating for the past seven years, since eighth grade.

"That's great Jake, I'm so happy for you!" I screamed back. Edward fell off of me when I yelled. It was funny he rolled off the couch and my lap onto the floor. I was laughing so hard I fell off the couch and onto him. I continued to giggle while Jake asked what was wrong. I stopped laughing long enough to respond.

"Nothing Jacob, Edward just rolled off the couch when I yelled, it was so funny," I said still trying to control my laughter.

"I'm glad you're happy bells, I'll talk to you later, kay?" he asked.

"Okay, bye Jakeeeee," I said. After he said bye I disconnected and Edward helped me up. He was so worried about the mine and the baby's wellbeing.

I stood up and kissed his nose before looking back at the clock, it had been an hour since I ate breakfast so that meant I had three hours to prep for meeting his family, I was confident they would like me, Edward kept reassuring me they would. I agreed with him hoping they would.

I put on music while I did my yoga. I was listening to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO and singing along. Edward was watching me and laughing when I tried to rap. I gave him an evil glare and he shut up.

I started to feel hungry after I finished working out so Edward made me a sandwich, I asked him to put tuna, mayo, orange zest and mozzarella cheese on it and he complied. I finished eating my healthy sandwich and wanted something chocolate. I took the rocky road ice cream from the freezer and ate straight from the carton. Edward kept trying to steal it from me and I hit him every time. It was my ice cream, not his, and I didn't feel like sharing.

I finished the carton and started to cry again, I was going to be a cow if I ate like this. Edward was nervous as he tried to calm me down, he called me beautiful and that I could never, not be beautiful. I didn't agree but it made me feel better.

"Edward what if I'm pregnant with twins? I would be twice as fat!" I yelled starting to cry again. He calmed me down again and I got up. I searched my closet for something to wear, I decided to wear my Capri's and a fancy shirt that Alice bought for me. Edwards's parents lived quite far away so we were on our way to their house at three o'clock. I was a little nauseous so I took the pills the doctor gave me to help with the nausea. I took one pill before we left. We were at his house at 4:30. I got out of the car hopeful that his parents wouldn't hate me at all. Edward reassuringly smiled at me and held my hand as we walked up the steps to his house.

We knocked on the door and someone I never thought I would see again answered.

"Emmett?" I said widening my eyes.

**Sorry about the cliffy! School starts soon, it will take me a while to update. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the good reviews! I'm really excited to continue this story if I keep getting good responses, I will continue to update this story, it will take me about two weeks to write a new chapter with school and homework. Please R&R **

"_Emmett!" I said widening my eyes._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bella Swan, is that you?" he asked checking me out, Edward frowned, Emmett was my boyfriend in high school, I looked very different back then. I was quite a bit chubby when I was a sophomore, the popular girls hated me because Emmett was quarterback and the whole football team was my friend.

"Emmett and I were _together_ in high school," I said leaning against Edward's embrace.

"You're gonna be punished for not telling me when we go home," he said playfully whispering in my ear. I shivered and giggled.

"Break it up people," Emmett bellowed. I laughed at him and he led me to the living room where the other people were. I saw Alice and I ran to her before hugging her and jumping up and down.

Edward pulled me into his lap and I sighed leaning against him. He put his hand over my flat belly and kept it lingering, Rosalie noticed and was about to ask but I begged her with my eyes not to. She smiled at me and nodded secretively. Edward saw our silent conversation and gave me a questioning glare. I shrugged and leaned back against him again.

"Bella, have something you want to tell us?" Alice asked me quietly, I shrugged and blushed. Edwards hand was still protectively over my stomach. Esme walked into the room and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked for a few seconds before hugging back.

"It's nice to see you again Bella, I never expected you would end up with Edward," she said smiling at me the same way she used to when I was 17. I smiled back and went to the kitchen before walking to Carlisle's study; the house was exactly the same as I remembered.

When I walked in he looked up and his eyes widened. He stood up and hugged me.

"It's nice to see you too Carlisle," I said hugging him back; they had always treated me as if I were there daughter.

"Why are you here Bella?" he asked, he looked happy I was here. I wouldn't have usually reacted like this but it had to be the pregnancy hormones.

"You don't want me here?" I asked starting to cry. Carlisle panicked and started rushing to apologize for his question; he probably knew I was pregnant now.

"Okay, apology accepted, I'm here because Edward and I got married," I said sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. His eyes widened more and I started to giggle at his expression.

"What? You're the girl my eldest boy got married to in Vegas, I never knew you two were a couple," he said shrugging. I nodded and put my hand over my flat tummy, I was so hungry. I went back to the living room and Edward pulled me down into his lap.

"So let's have a toast to the new couple," Esme said walking in with champagne. Esme was about to hand me a glass but I declined. "You're the one who got married, you need to drink champagne!" she said trying to give me one again.

"Esme I can't," I said quietly she looked at me with her mouth wide open. I put my finger to my lips and she stopped offering me champagne. She gave everyone else some and they all started to ask why I didn't get one.

I hit my head with my hand and sighed leaning against Edwards's chest again.

"We were planning to do this later, but now is the perfect time, Bella's pregnant," Edward said putting his head on my shoulder. There were a lot of congratulations and Mackenzie ran into the room and jumped onto Emmett's leg. It was funny.

Edward gave all of them a picture of the ultrasound and Esme started to cry and hugged me for giving her more grandbabies. The hormones kicked in and I started to cry too. Edward asked me what was wrong.

"I don't know!" I said crying more. He held me while he laughed. I fell asleep after dinner sitting on his lap.

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was in Emmett's old room and Edward was hugging me to him and breathing on my neck. I giggled, it was tickling me. I started to laugh when he started to tickle me. I was laughing and jerking my body. I fell off the bed and hurt my back. I stood up and started to rub the bottom of my back. Edward looked worried and pulled me to him.

"It's okay, it was just my back, at least there's a carpet," I said shrugging and looking in the mirror, I was wearing Edwards's shirt and panties, no bra. Edward probably put these on me.

He kissed me passionately and I stroked his cheek. He bent down and kissed my belly before saying hi to our baby, or babies. He smiled up at me when I giggled, he was so cute.

"I'm hungry," I said pouting at him, he laughed at me. I put my hands on my hips and made a 'did you really just do that' face at him. He smiled and said he was sorry.

"Apology not accepted," I said crossing my arms and going to the bathroom, I was about to take a shower but Edward blocked the door when I tried to close it and kissed me and set me onto the counter. He threw my clothes off and made a pile in the corner with his clothes and mine. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist.

He backed me up against the tile in the shower and started to trail kissed down my neck after he turned on the water, I was getting so horny I loved getting fucked my Edward. I giggled; I was so slaphappy today…

Edward looked at me weirdly before kissing my neck again. I moaned when he started to suck on my pressure point. He started to rub my clit and entered me slowly; I wanted to beg him to fuck me hard and fast.

"Please," I whimpered he didn't do anything.

"Tell me what you want," he said pinching my clit, I moaned loudly.

"I need you long, thick dick, to fuck my tight, wet pussy," I almost screamed in need. He must have felt encouraged because he slammed into me hard.

I screamed out, it felt so good; I loved having his cock deep into my pussy. He kept a fast pace and fucked me so hard that I knew that I would be sore later, I hoped that all sex with Edward would be like this.

I came hard when he started to rub my clit and bite down on my nipple. I cried out and came hard all over him. He continued to thrust into me but came soon after. I leaned my head against him, I felt so tired now.

He pulled out of me and stood me up. My legs almost collapsed before he helped me stay upright standing, I could swear his ego was huge right about now. He was smirking while he washed my body and stopped to caress my almost nonexistent baby bump, you could see a tiny bump but it looked like I just had a really big meal.

He helped me out and held me before putting me on the bed on top of a towel. He lay next to me and pulled my naked form to his. He started to rub my clit and kiss me again, I pulled away this time.

"Bad boy, I'm hungry which means that baby Cullen is hungry, so feed your son or daughter first mister," I said putting a finger over his mouth to tell him not to argue. He didn't so I got up and got the bag from the floor, I was about to pick it up and put it on the bed but Edward blocked me and lifted it up instead.

"I'm pregnant Edward, not disabled," I said frowning at him; he just raised an eyebrow and ignored me. I opened the bag and took out a black and blue striped shirt and some maternity jeans that Alice and I bought, they were really comfy.

Edward was wearing khakis and a white polo shirt; he pulled them off so well. I smiled at him and stared into his piercing green eyes, they were so….pretty. Yeah they were absolutely, positively pretty.

"You're pretty," I said kissing his cheek he rolled his eyes and slapped my ass, I yelped loudly.

"Pervert! And you are pretty…man pretty," I said confidently, I burst out laughing though, that sounded so weird. I took his hand and dragged him downstairs to the dining room. I could smell apple pie and my mouth started to water.

Esme was the best cook I knew, she could always make me feel better, her and my mother were best friends when they were little and always hung out. That's how Emmett and I became friends and from that we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Did you mean it when you said you would punish me?" I asked remembering what he said yesterday. He smirked and nodded I bit my lip, I wonder what he would do, and I started to think of our morning sexcapades…

I walked into the kitchen and Esme was baking. I thought I would die from all the good smells in the room. She took out fresh cookies from the oven I took one and ate it. I moaned when it melted in my mouth. Everyone stared at me. I ignored them.

"Edward, if the baby is anything like you were you will have to endure seeing her eat disgusting combinations of food," Esme said trying not to laugh at Edward's face. I saw pickles in the fridge and I started to eat pickles with cookies, it tasted so good!

"I guess that proves it," Carlisle said putting his arms around Esme's waist.

"Bella that's gross as hell," Edward said shuddering. I started to tear up and I crossed my arms. I got up and walked out of the room. I felt arms around my body and I turned around and saw Edward.

"What did I do?" he asked sighing.

"If you don't want me to eat gross combinations you shouldn't have gotten me pregnant in the first place," I said pouting. He started to laugh. Tears started to stream down my cheeks and I pushed him away before running to Emmett's old room and locking the door.

I heard knocking after 30 seconds. I opened the door and lay back down on the bed. Edward sat next to me and lifted me onto his lap, he was so mean! I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me. I just stopped fighting and leaned against his chest. I was still crying and hiccupping.

"Why did you laugh?" I asked. It was muffled against his chest so it probably sounded like this "wy dif eww laff," I started to giggle. I probably sounded crazy.

"What was that supposed to be?" he asked holding in laughter. Both of us burst into laughter after a minute. He was holding me to him and I kissed him after we stopped laughing.

"Why did you laugh at me and make me cry," I said silently leaning back on his chest again. He rubbed my back gently.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said kissing my forehead.

"I know you didn't," I said kissing his cheek. I squeezed him close to me, I wanted a big hug. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella," Edward said helping me up. I smiled up at him.

"I love you too Edward," I said starting to bite my lip. He pulled me to him and kept his arm around my waist. He lifted up my shirt and kissed it sweetly. He hugged me and kissed me.

"Are you tired?"Edward asked lifting me up when I kept yawning. I nodded and nuzzled close to him.

"I'm sooo sleepy," I said quietly. He sighed and carried me downstairs.

"I'm gonna tell my parents that we're going to leave now, ok." He said putting me on the couch. I nodded and nuzzled into the couch. I fell asleep there.

After a few minutes I felt someone lift me up and Edward put me into the car. I waited another couple minutes and Edward put a blanket on me and started the car.

**2 months Later**

When I woke up I was sleeping on the couch in Edward's apartment. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly realized that I hadn't spoken to Angela in over three months! I immediately called her cell phone.

"Hello?" Angela responded when the phone stopped ringing.

"Hey Ange," I said sitting up on the couch.

"Oh my god, Bells!" She said finally realizing that it was me calling.

"It's nice to talk to you too," I said laughing.

"So how has it been living with Mr. I'm so sexy Cullen?" Angela asked chuckling.

"Well Mr. I'm so sexy Cullen is living up to his new title; and guess what? I'm pregnant." I said excitedly. I was so happy that I was carrying his child.

"Fuck Bella, why didn't you call me?" Angela ranted angrily.

"Because I forgot, Edward has been trying to fit five years of a relationship into eight months." I said tiredly. Edward was meeting one of his old friends and he wasn't here right now.

"Bella, I'm pregnant too," Angela said quietly. No wonder she was so mad at me!

"Oh god, you are?" I yelled in glee. She laughed at my excitement.

"Yup, five months actually," She said happily, I could hear her smile in her voice.

"I have a doctor's appointment later today, and I get to find out if I'm having twins or not!" I said bobbing up and down on the couch.

I heard the front door open and Edward walked in angrily. Something was definitely wrong with him today.

"Hey Ange, Edward just walked in and he's angry, I'll call you back baby." I said putting the phone down.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked walking over to him. He was laid out on the floor and staring at the ceiling.

"Our relationship is all over the tabloids, and my best friend apparently thinks that you are a slut and just out for my money." Edward growled out before looking straight at me. He pulled me onto his lap and lifted my shirt. He stared at my belly.

"What Edward?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Our babies are showing themselves!" Edward said putting his face near my belly. I looked down at my belly and realized that I now had a cute baby bump. It was actually pretty big. Why didn't I see this before!

"Edward, I'm huge!" I screamed pushing his head away from my belly. I pouted and got up before sitting on the couch. I hid under a blanket. Edward got up and threw the blanket off me.

"You are so beautiful Bella, you don't know how excited I am that you're showing." Edward said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess that means I'm definitely pregnant with twins." I sighed putting my hand on my little belly.

"I happen to think that you are even sexier with my babies inside of you," Edward said smiling at me; he kissed my belly and nuzzled his head closer to it. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness to be a daddy. I kissed him and he rubbed my belly.

"I love you so much," I said silently. He kissed my cheek and rubbed my back.

"I'm gonna hang with Emmett and Jasper soon, I'll be back for the appointment though…." Edward trailed off looking away from me as though he thought I would be mad.

"Its fine, I was already planning to invite Rose and Alice over anyways. We'll probably talk about the nursery," I said patting his cheek. He kissed me and got up before pulling on his socks and shoes and leaving after saying goodbye. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Alice," I said twirling my hair around my fingers, I was really bored.

"Bella!" She yelled excitedly.

"I was going to ask if you and Rose want to come over, because Edward is hanging out with the guys." I said stroking my belly.

"We'll be right over!" Alice said before hanging up. I guess she wanted to make the best of the time.

I put the phone down and laid down on the couch while I rubbed my belly. I was so tired and horny all of a sudden. Alice barged in after about three minutes and she was acting all weird and jumpy.

"What's up baby mama?" Rosalie asked plopping down on the couch with me. I sighed and rubbed my big fat abdomen.

"Nothing much, I've been bored most of the time," I said while Rose tried to get the baby to kick.

"Rose, the baby isn't gonna kick until he's ready!" Alice yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm pregnant with twins you know," I said looking between both of them.

"Wait a second… what?" They both yelled at the same time. I giggled and rubbed my belly, I wanted the babies to kick soon too.

"Yup, we're gonna confirm it at the appointment today," I said smiling at both of them.

We spent the rest of the day talking about kids and about the twins before Alice and Rose went home and Edward came home.

"Babies!" Edward yelled the moment he walked into the house. He ran to me and put his hands on the sides of my belly before kissing my belly repeatedly. It was so cute! He ushered me into the car and drove to the hospital quickly. He was more excited than me.

"Cullen, Isabella," The nurse said after we went to the waiting room. I walked into the examination room and laid down on the chair thingy before lifting up my shirt and stroking my belly.

Dr. Uley walked in and smiled at me and Edward before she put down her stuff and put the cold gel on my belly.

"So, Bella, are you excited about the babies?" She asked starting to move the transducer around to find the babies. I heard the heartbeat and I looked at the screen. I saw two little baseball sized blobs and I started to cry. "Well you're definitely having twins," Dr. Uley said chuckling.

"Of course I'm excited." I said sobbing and staring at the little screen. It was so cute seeing my little babies! She took a screenshot of it and went to pick up the pictures before I wiped the gel off my belly. I was so happy right now I never wanted to lose this feeling.

"We're having twins!" Edward said kissing me deeply on the lips. His tongue brushed my lower lip and I gave him entrance. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I put my arms around his waist.

"Ahem," Dr. Uley said with a raised eyebrow walking into the room. I blushed scarlet and started to chew on my lip. Edward took the pictures and we left after finding out about our next appointment in 5 weeks.

I walked to the car and cooed over the pictures while we drove back home. Edward was grinning at me the whole time. When we got back home he helped me out of the car and kissed me once we got into our living room. We just kissed out all of our happiness and excitement until we fell asleep nuzzled together on the couch.

**Do you like it so far, I would love to know! If you have any tips for me please review this or PM me. I know I haven't updated in a while, but that will change. At least two updates in March, I promise! I love getting reviews so please, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Months Later**

When I woke up Edward was lying down next to my belly and talking to the twins.

"Your mommy is the best, and you have so many uncles and aunts who are going to spoil you two soo much," Edward cooed to my belly.

"You have the best daddy too," I said sitting up and rubbing the top of my belly. I was pretty big right now and I looked about ready to burst actually.

"Hello mommy," Edward said kissing me slowly.

"Good morning daddy," I said putting my arms around his neck while he kissed me again.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked getting up and stretching to his six foot four height. I was only about five foot eight. I was so tiny compared to him. I got up and rubbed my belly happily.

"Pancakes please," I said pulling him down to kiss his cheek. If someone told me six I would be pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby soon I would have slapped them. He smiled at me and went to go make my pancakes. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I walked to the kitchen and I sat down on the counter next to him. He was stacking pancakes on a plate. Edward looked over at me and kissed me softly.

"The babies are attacking my innards," I said pouting. At our last appointment we found out that I was pregnant with two boys. I was almost six months pregnant. I wanted to see my babies soon!

"Well the babies do kick," Edward said shrugging. I hit his shoulder and he gave me a big grin.

"Liam, Tristan, say hi to daddy," I said putting his hand down on my belly.

"Tristan and Liam?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought they were cute names!" I said shrugging.

"I actually like the names Noah and Ian," Edward said giving me a plate of pancakes.

"I like Jax…what about Mason?" I asked looking at him.

"Jax and Mason….I think our kids will hate us," Edward said smiling at me.

"Oh, I think the twins like those names," I said rubbing my sore side where they kicked me hard. Edward immediately put his hand on my belly and they kicked his hand just as hard.

"They're so cute," Edward said bending down to kiss my belly. The babies kicked his lips and I giggled.

"They are cute," I said patting Edward's cheek before getting the chocolate syrup out of the fridge. I poured it on top of my pancakes and inhaled them before contentedly rubbing my belly.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm still tired daddy." I said kissing Edward's cheek.

"I'll nap with you then," Edward said leaning down to kiss me full on the mouth. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and he rubbed my belly while we made out in the kitchen.

I took his hand after we were done and dragged him to our bedroom. I threw off all of my clothes and Edward took off everything but his boxers.

"Do you want to have more kids after this?" Edward asked stroking the underside of my belly slowly. It usually made me fall asleep quickly.

"A lot more, I want a bunch of little Edward's running around the house," I said turning to him and kissing him passionately. I was really horny all the time and he just made me want to fuck him that much more.

"I thought you were tired." Edward said when I started to kiss his neck and bring my hand down to his hard on. He was so sexy.

"I am tired, let's sleep now," I said lying down on my side. My back hurt all the time. Edward cuddled close to me and rubbed the bottom of my belly soothingly while the babies kicked.

I couldn't sleep but I heard Edward snore after a few minutes. He was already asleep. Edward was so cute sometimes.

I nuzzled into him and he pulled me to him tighter. The babies started to kick my ribs hard and I groaned a little bit. Both of the babies started to attack my ribs and tears started to stream down my face.

"Edward!" I said waking him up. The babies kicked my ribs one more time and I let out a shrill scream. It hurt so fucking much.

"What's wrong!" Edward asked getting up immediately at my scream.

"Ugh, the babies keep kicking my ribs, it hurts so much." I said breathing rapidly. He rubbed my stomach and the babies stopped kicking my ribs. Edward lifted my shirt and saw the dark purple bruises on my ribs right underneath my breasts.

"I think they fractured or cracked your ribs," Edward said getting up before helping me up.

I could barely move my upper body. I took off my bra and rubbed the bruises at my ribs.

"Oh god, that hurts," I said putting my hand on my back. It hurt so damn much, I wanted to go to the hospital right now. Edward helped me change into yoga pants and a tank top before he changed into khaki's and a navy blue shirt.

"Come on," Edward said helping me outside into his beloved Volvo.

"It hurts," I complained trying to stretch my back a little. It wasn't really working that well. The babies were still kicking but softly. They were probably apologizing for injuring my ribs.

"I know Bella," Edward said going well over the speed limit of 60 mph. He was at about 120 mph and a police officer followed us until we got to the hospital.

"Excuse me, but do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked.

"No because my wife just fractured or cracked her ribs," Edward said angrily.

"That doesn't mean that the law doesn't apply to you," The officer said shrugging. Edward went to my side of the car and helped me out.

"It does matter because she's pregnant," Edward said rushing me inside the hospital. It was such an awkward moment when Edward walked in since he was the head doctor here. The moment he walked in the nurses started to smile and giggle at him. Ugh, jealous bitches…this pregnancy was making me so much more possessive. He rushed me into a room after he checked me in.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked rubbing the middle of my belly.

"Not really," I said noticing that I never put shoes on. I was wearing my big fluffy bunny slippers. I giggled and stopped immediately, it even hurt to laugh.

"You'll be fine, they'll just check you out to see if you cracked your ribs," Edward said kissing my forehead.

"What if the babies aren't okay, or what if I broke one of my ribs?" I asked starting to panic a little.

"I doubt it," Edward said standing in front of me. I pulled him down and kissed him sweetly. Dr. Uley walked in and smiled at me.

"So I see that the babies did something to your ribs?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, they hurt," I said rubbing my sore belly.

"Well let's take an x-ray," She said patting the top of my belly. She helped me to the x-ray room or whatever it was called and told me to lie down on the examination table and she gave me something to cover my body with because the x-ray could be dangerous to the baby.

After a few minutes she told me to take the lead cover off my body and get up. She helped me go back to the room and Edward stroked my belly while she looked at the x-ray prints.

"Well, you have a minor crack, it'll fix itself and you have lots of bruises. I'll give you an ointment for those and you are officially on bed rest from now on." Dr. Uley said looking at me knowingly.

"Can we have sex," Edward asked bluntly. I blushed furiously and Dr. Uley snorted.

"Yes, but wait until the bruises are faded or don't hurt anymore; when she reaches 35 weeks no more sex." Dr. Uley said patting my shoulder. She gave us the ointment and told me to use it every three of four hours.

Edward took me out to the car and drove us home. When he parked in our driveway he came around to help me out. I just turned to him and hugged him to me.

"I love you three," Edward said kissing my softly before rubbing my belly. The babies kicked his hand softly and I sighed before yawning and leaning against Edward. I rested on his shoulder and he lifted me up and carried me inside.

"I can't do this," I said starting to cry against Edward's shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked stroking my hair soothingly.

"I can't be a mother; I'm going to suck at being a mother." I said crying even more. Edward took me to our bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

"You will be a fantastic mother," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"I don't even know how to change a diaper, I don't even know what a breast pump is and I have no idea what the fuck a diaper genie is." I said sobbing. I was going to ruin my children's lives.

I didn't want to be a mommy anymore! I wanted my mommy back. Edward calmed me down my rubbing my belly and telling me that I was just overreacting.

"I love you," I said kissing him softly. I got up and stretched a little before picking up a phone. I decided to call my mom and dad and tell them about the baby. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's voice answer. I could hear my dad's voice in the background.

"Hi mom," I said sniffling a little bit.

"Bella! Oh, hi sweetheart," My mom's warm voice greeted me.

"I wanted to tell you something," I said stroking the top of my belly.

"What honey?" She asked softly. I could imagine her smile.

"I'm pregnant," I replied quickly.

"What! You're pregnant?" She said loudly.

"Six months with twin boys," I said while Jax and Mason kicked my insides.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this honey?" She asked hurtfully.

"I got married in Vegas the night that the babies were conceived, I didn't know until I was three months pregnant and my husband has been trying to fit a relationship into the few months of my pregnancy." I said slowly.

"Vegas? Are you happy baby girl?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm very happy, Edward makes me extremely happy. I absolutely love my babies already too," I said giggling a little.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" She said happily.

"I'm gonna come home to visit soon. Edward lives in Seattle," I said rubbing my back.

"Your dad wants to talk to you, I love you baby," Mom said happily.

"Okay," I said softly. I was so happy that my mom was excited about the babies.

"Hey Bells," Dad said in his gruff voice.

"Hi dad," I said slowly.

"So I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yup, two little boys," I said smiling to myself and the babies.

"Twins, really?" He asked a little bit more excited.

"Yeah dad…I love you and I miss you. I'll come to visit you soon," I said while the babies kicked my bladder.

"Okay, love you too," Dad said happily.

"The babies are attacking my bladder, I'll talk to you tomorrow, tell mom that I love her too." I said getting up to go to the bathroom. He said bye before disconnecting. I put the phone away and relieved my abused bladder. Edward walked in and kissed me softly before rubbing my belly softly. The babies knew that daddy was saying hi and they kicked him more.

"I want to fuck you so much," Edward whispered seductively in my ear. I moaned and pulled him to me before kissing him hard on the mouth. Then I remembered that we couldn't have sex until the bruises didn't hurt.

"We can't," I said sadly. He looked down at me and kissed me sweetly before he took me to our bedroom and laid down with me.

"Let's take that nap that you wanted more than an hour ago," Edward said kissing me and taking off all my clothes before putting one of his big shirts over my head. He stripped down into his boxers and pulled me to him before nuzzling into my neck.

I put my leg over him and he put his hand on my thigh before putting his other hand on my belly. I pushed him away and nuzzled into his chest before I fell asleep to his heartbeat

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up to Edward talking to someone angrily on the phone. I rubbed my eyes and the babies started to kick my belly softly. I wonder who Edward was talking to.

"Edward," I said quietly. He looked over to me and smiled before disconnecting and walking to me. Edward leaned down and kissed me before he went on his knees to kiss my belly. He was so tall compared to me. He was tall and sexy and I was short and pregnant.

"We probably look like the weirdest couple in the world," I said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked rubbing my belly gently.

"I'm short and fat and pregnant and you're a sex god," I said pouting at him.

"You aren't fat, and you're sexy as hell," Edward said leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"No I'm not, I'm all gross and pregnant," I whined pouting even more.

"Being pregnant makes you even more beautiful, I love seeing my children inside of you sweetheart," Edward said reassuringly. I sighed and grabbed the ointment from the counter before going to the bathroom to rub it on my bruises. I left it in the bathroom and Edward pulled me to the kitchen with him. It was almost the mine and the babies' bedtime so I had to eat dinner.

"I love you," I said pulling him down for a long hard kiss. He rubbed my belly and kissed me back.

"I love you too," Edward said holding me. I giggled when the babies kicked through my belly and actually hit Edward's abs. It was hilarious and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked suddenly remembering that he was mad before.

"My ex-girlfriend Tanya," He said sighing.

"Is she the kind of person I would want to kill?" I asked sitting down and stroking the bottom of my belly.

"Probably, she's rich and spoiled, and she seems to think that she's the best person in the world," Edward said shrugging.

"Ugh," I said in disgust, my family was rich and all but I never acted spoiled and I never demanded anything. Even my car was one that Jacob fixed for me. I missed my truck; it was still in my parent's garage. I wanted to go to Forks soon and visit everyone.

"Can we go visit my parents soon," I said looking up at Edward.

"Sure Bella," Edward said leaning down to kiss me. The babies started to kick a little bit more and I giggled. They already knew their daddy. I just stood there cuddling and making out with Edward.

**Kinda short, I know. But it's still a chapter and I will write more and more. I hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what names you like for the two boys. I would love to get suggestions from everyone. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Month Later**

Edward was obsessed, completely and utterly obsessed with my belly. He refused to stop touching it all the time and he loved feeling the babies kick. He was, to say the least, becoming very, very, very annoying.

"I love your belly," Edward said while we sat down on our bed looking at a baby name book. So far we had decided that we would definitely name one Mason, but Jax was a little iffy. I was really trying to figure out more names.

"I know, because you're always touching it," I pointed out before turning the page.

"I think that maybe one of them should be named Conner," Edward said taking the book from me and closing it before shoving it on the lamp table.

"We're driving to Forks today," I reminded him. I was really excited about seeing my parents. The babies kicked softly and I giggled before rubbing my big belly. I was huge, I was due in two months and I was probably going to give birth before my due date.

"I know, you tell me every hour," Edward said kissing my neck. I leaned against him and his hands went straight to my belly. I got up and stretched a little before putting my maternity jeans on and putting a cute slinky red shirt on. I looked ridiculously cute today.

Edward got up and changed into khaki's and a navy blue shirt. He was so sexy. I was a sex crazed monster now days. Edward walked up behind me while I stared at my belly in the mirror and he put his arms around my waist before touching my belly, again.

"Ugh, will you stop that," I hissed at him before shoving his arms off me. I stomped off to the kitchen and searched for something to eat. Edward followed me and didn't say a word before turning me around and kissing me.

"Why do you hate it when I touch your belly?" Edward asked looking at me before kissing me again.

"It makes me feel super, super fat, and I don't like that feeling," I said quietly.

"You are not fat," Edward said angrily before kissing me harshly on the mouth. He lifted me onto the counter and continued to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when he started to take my shirt off.

"I am going to show you how sexy you are," Edward said before throwing it off and lifting me up bridal style. He took me to our bedroom and he locked the door.

"I don't want to have sex," I said pushing him away.

"Who said we're going to have sex?" Edward said kissing me again. He pulled my pants off and started to suck on my neck. I was definitely going to have a hickey after this.

The babies started to kick and I pulled Edward's hand to my belly and the babies kicked his hand softly. I pulled him back to me and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Stop," I said when he started to trail kisses down my body.

"Why Bella?" Edward asked stopping his ministrations.

"I don't feel like doing this right now. I'm tired and I just want to visit my mom and dad," I said starting to cry a little bit. Edward lifted me into his lap and rubbed my back while I let my tears out.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked putting his arms around me. I rested against his chest and he continued to rub my back.

"I'm so tired, and the babies don't make that any easier, and I just want them to be born already!" I said wiping the tears off my face.

Edward helped me up and I pulled my jeans on before putting on another shirt. It was green shirt that said 'The baby made me eat it' and I told Edward to take his shirt off before giving him a shirt that said 'You don't scare me, my wife is pregnant' on it. I giggled and he rolled his eyes before shoving it on.

"I like dressing you," I said patting his head.

"Next week I get to dress you every day," Edward said kissing me. He bent down and kissed me before I pulled him out of the room and grabbed his car keys before shoving him in his car. I wasn't that hungry and we had to get going if we wanted to be back here by seven.

"I love you three," Edward said before kissing me again and patting my belly. He started his car and we started driving to Forks.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When we were in the driveway of my house I saw my car and I started to cry.

"Bella?" Edward asked cutting his engine off.

"Look at my truck! It's so pretty!" I said getting out of the car and walking to my old car. It was in pretty good condition and the keys were in the glove compartment.

"Bella, this car is dangerous," Edward said nodding. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the hood of my old car. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. I rang the doorbell and my mom opened the door and hugged me super tight.

"Oh my god Bella, you look amazing," She said putting her hand on my big swollen belly.

"Mommy!" I yelled before pulling her back to me and hugging her more. I missed her so much.

"Sweetheart, I think your hormones have gotten the best of you," Mom said before ushering us in.

"Bella," My dad said walking into the room and glaring at Edward. I giggled; my dad had always been overprotective of me.

"Dad," I sighed before putting my purse on the living room couch. I hugged him tightly. My parents had moved from the house where I grew up and now lived in a very beautiful modern house just out of town. It was so pretty.

"You really are pregnant aren't you," Dad said chuckling. He rubbed my belly and the babies kicked him. I giggled and the babies kicked more.

"I am obviously pregnant," I said leaning against Edward. His arms went around my waist.

"Nice to see you again Charlie," Edward said looking at my dad.

"You too Edward," Dad said shrugging. I raised an eyebrow and looked between Edward and my dad. My mom took my arm and pulled me up the stairs to what I assumed was their bedroom.

"Bella, your dad knows Edward's dad...Charlie has know Edward since he was a baby. You were born when Edward was about four years old and you two used to be friends and then when Edward was nine he went to boarding school and you forgot about him," Mom said breathing deeply afterwards.

"What the hell," I said rubbing my eyes before resting my hands on my belly.

"Then Emmett became your best friend and when you got into high school Edward was already in college. Your father is Edward's godfather." Mom said looking at me for a reaction.

"So you're saying that Edward knew who I was when we got married?" I asked looking at her for clarification.

"Well, yeah. He was at your high school graduation you know," Mom said looking at me worriedly. I rubbed my face and went downstairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked when I walked outside.

"You knew who I was when we got married and you didn't even tell me?" I shrieked staring at him.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Edward said shrugging.

"You didn't think that it would be important to me?" I said looking at him starting to tear up a little.

"I didn't think I had to Bella," Edward said looking at me in concern.

"I'm gonna go to Angela's house, I'll call you when I want to talk to you," I hissed before getting into my truck and driving off before he could follow. I drove to Angela's house and parked my car before opening the door with the spare key.

"Bella!" Angela yelled when I went to the living room.

"Hi Ange," I said giving her a smile. She saw my big swollen belly and I noticed her big belly too I patted her belly. We both became blubbering messes after that and we hugged for a while.

"You're huge Bella," Angela pointed out laughing a little.

"You're only allowed to say it because you're my best friend, got it?" I asked rolling my eyes at her 'yes ma'am' and salute.

"Why are you here?" She asked sitting on the couch and pulling me down on the couch too.

"Well Edward apparently has known me since I was born and he was at my high school graduation, and he knew who I was when we got married and he never told me and now I'm just mad at him and I don't even know why. These babies are making me crazy and wow that was a mouthful," I said before finally taking a breath. The babies kicked as if to agree that they were making me crazy.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Angela said criss-crossing her legs. I did the same and put my arms around my belly lovingly.

"I know right, I'm pretty sure I scared him to death when I drove here in my deathtrap of a car," I said giggling a little.

"You drove your truck didn't you?" Angela said looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I giggled and nodded before she rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder.

"You probably gave him a heart attack." Angela said giggling with me. I guess imagining Edward having a heart attack was funny.

"I love you," I sighed before we hugged again. I decided to call Edward and tell him to come to Angela's house. I dialed his number and he answered immediately.

"I'm on my way to Angela's house, and you forgot your purse by the way," Edward said nonchalantly. I sighed in relief. I sighed too soon.

"What the fuck were you thinking! Did you really want to hurt the twins in that torture machine of a car you have!" Edward yelled finally freaking out. His screams started to make me sad and I started to sob.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," I let out in between my sobs.

"Aw Bella, please don't cry," Edward begged.

"W-w-why n-not?" I whimpered crying some more. I rubbed my tears away a little and Angela gave me a tissue before I noisily blew my nose.

"I didn't want to make you cry, I was just worried, okay Bella," Edward said gently. I sniffled a little bit before I stopped crying.

"Okay," I said wiping my tears away. Angela gave me the tissue box and I gladly took it before wiping all my tears away. I threw the tissues away.

"I'm already at her apartment, okay?" Edward said before I heard him cut the engine of his car before locking it. He walked upstairs and I opened the door before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just over reacted and I felt a little bit betrayed. We're married and we have twins on the way. You should have told me," I said poking his chest before going back to the couch.

"Well next time don't run away. Hello Angela," Edward said giving Angela one of his signature crooked grins.

"Oh stop hitting on my bestie," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"His grins are heart stopping," Angela said giggling, I couldn't help but giggle with her.

"So do you tell her about our sex life too?" Edward asked while we giggled like crazy.

"We're best friends, of course we talk about that," Angela said rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you know gender yet?" I asked Angela sitting down with her.

"A little boy, Ben is super, super excited." Angela said rubbing her belly. "What about you Mrs. I'm having twins," Angela said looking at me.

"Two boys," I said sighing.

"When's your due date?" Angela asked looking at me.

"When is your due date?" I asked her.

"Let's say them at the same time," I said nodding to her. She nodded back.

"June 21st," I said when she said June 22nd. We both stared at each other before hugging each other.

"We might have babies on the same day!" I said before we both started crying at hugging.

"We should totally come visit you guys, then we can have babies in the same hospital," Angela gushed before we started hugging again.

"That would be so cool." I said before we both stopped freaking out and relaxed on the couch. We spent an hour talking and then I decided that it was time to visit Jake.

"I'll call you, okay?" I told Ange while we were leaving.

"Definitely, love you Bella Boop," Angela said using my nickname. I rolled my eyes and we hugged once more before Edward and I left.

"Edward, I'm warning you, Jake is super protective and he will give you the big brother talk," I said looking at Edward. Edward shrugged and we went to his car.

"I've had enough of those talks from Tanya's brother Felix," Edward said rolling his eyes. I told him how to get to the Rez and we left.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked looking at him.

"I told you who she was," Edward said raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, these babies are making my brain so tiny," I said sighing. I rubbed my belly and the babies kicked.

"So, Bella Boop?" Edward asked looking at me.

"It's a nickname, okay, and with Jake it's 'bookworm Bella'." I said shrugging.

"What is it with Emmett then?" Edward asked looking at me.

"You really don't want to know," I said biting my lip to try and not giggle.

"No really, tell me," Edward said looking at me.

"Barbie Bella," said while my face became a beet red color.

"Why?" Edward asked laughing at my embarrassment.

"Because I had a short period in time when I dyed my hair blonde," I said sighing.

"Oh my god, you were a blonde?" Edward said laughing some more.

"Yeah," I admitted laughing a little with him.

"Any other hair color changes I should know about?" Edward asked pulling into the Jake's house. His father Billy lived not far from here.

"Well I dyed my hair red for Halloween once and I looked sexy," I said giving him a huge grin.

"Will you do that for me? I want to see blondie Bella and redhead Bella," Edward said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and he kissed me.

"Maybe once these babies are out of here I'll dye my hair blonde again. I actually liked being blonde, I was adorable," I said smiling up at him. He actually seemed excited about my future hair color change. I knocked on the door and Jake opened it before he noticed it was me.

"Bells?" He yelled before picking me up and kissing my cheek.

"Jakee!" I screamed putting my arms around his neck.

"So this is Edward," Jacob said glaring at him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am," Edward said pulling me back. Jacob saw my huge belly and his jaw basically dropped.

"You are…very….big Bella," Jake said chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant with twins," I said leaning against Edward. Jacob let us in and I saw Leah. She was glowing with happiness.

"Oh my god Bella!" She yelled before walking over and hugging me. She had always been like an older sister to me.

"Hi Leah," I said when the babies started to kick like crazy. She put her hand on my belly and the babies attacked her hand. It was so funny.

"Wow, you're pregnant," Leah said smiling at me.

"Yup, with twins, these two attack everyone," I said rolling my eyes and hugging her again.

"Nice to meet you Edward," She said looking at him.

"You too Leah," Edward said before standing behind me and rubbing my belly. I was so big.

"I missed you Jake," I said hugging him again. He gave me a big bear hug.

"I missed you too bookworm," Jacob said kissing my cheek.

"We have to go if we want to be back home," I told Edward before I pulled him away. I kissed Leah on the cheek and promised that I would call. She had asked me to be her maid of honor at her wedding and I obviously said yes. We left and I got into the car.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I knew you when we got married," Edward said leaning over the seat to kiss me. I kissed him back and he patted my belly before we started to drive back home.

"I want you to tell me about Tanya," I said finally. Edward just looked at me worriedly.

"Why, Bella, she has nothing over you, okay," Edward said turning away.

"I don't want to be compared to her; I just want to know about her." I said pouting.

"She was a bitch, I had been dating a girl before her and I was lonely so we had sex once and she just became my girlfriend, okay." Edward said shrugging.

"So you're one of _those _guys," I said crossing my arms.

"What is one of 'those' guys?" Edward asked looking at me.

"The kind of guy that has sex with random girls just to get over another," I said staring at him.

"I'm going to tell you about Tanya, you're just going to judge me," Edward said ignoring me.

"Sorry for thinking that it's important that my husband used to be a man whore," I said angrily before ignoring him right back.

"I already know my wife is a bitch," Edward mumbled under his breath. I crossed my arms and started to cry silently. Why did he have to be so mean to me?

He didn't even glance at me the whole time we drove back. I ignored him and tried not to cry. He pulled into our driveway and I got out of the car and slammed the door shut before going inside. I went straight to our bedroom and I locked the door before letting all my tears out.

You don't call a pregnant woman a bitch unless you want them to get mad at you. I was super angry and upset with Edward; he was being an asshole right now for no reason. I didn't do anything but ask him to tell me about Tanya.

"Bella, please open the door," Edward said knocking slightly. I cried some more.

"I hate you," I yelled before changing into one of his shirts and getting into bed. Edward opened the door after a few minutes. He probably used the key.

"What's wrong now?" Edward asked me sitting next to me in the bed.

"You called me a bitch and then you were mean to me and I'm pregnant and you just can't say stuff like that to me. I'm very emotional right now and I hate fighting with you," I said hugging him. He kissed my head and pulled me into his lap.

"I don't like fighting either, I'm sorry," Edward said pulling away and kissing me. I moaned into his mouth and his hands went straight to my belly and the babies were kicking like crazy.

"I'm so tired, I wanna sleep now," I said kissing him again before getting back into bed. He threw off everything but his boxers and before he got in bed he took his shirt off my body and took my bra off. He got into bed and he put his head near my belly and rubbed the side of it and watched the babies' feet while they kicked. I fell asleep while he talked to our babies and told them about their crazy family.

I really wanted to know more about this Tanya bitch.

**I am on a roll, I feel like writing the next chapter right now. It was fun writing this chapter and I hope all of you are happy with the explanation on why Edward fell in love with Bella so quickly. It'll be fun to know what you thought about it. The review button won't eat you, so please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Month Later**

When I woke up I still felt exhausted and I was still pissed off about Tanya. I sat up and stretched and realized that Edward was still asleep. He snored quietly and I giggled and went to the bathroom. After I was done with that I changed into a dress.

It was orange and cute and I wore black leggings under it (Pic on profile). I went to the kitchen and took bacon and eggs out of the fridge before turning the stove off.

After I had a plate of bacon filled Edward walked into the room in black jeans and a white shirt. He put his arms around me from behind and I turned around to give him a kiss. He rubbed my belly and kissed me again.

I turned back to the stove and started to make the eggs.

"Bella, are you trying to feed an army?" Edward asked when I made a massive pile of eggs.

"I'm pregnant with twins, and you're you, so yes I'm feeding an army," I said turning the stove off before taking a piece of bacon and munching on it. I got the maple syrup from the fridge and poured it on my bacon before eating it.

Bacon and syrup had never tasted so fucking good. My cravings were just getting weirder and weirder. Edward had already shoveled a bunch of eggs on his plate and was eating them two at a time. My husband was a giant when it came to food.

I finished eating and washed my hands before going to the living room. I felt a bit sick and I wanted to do nothing more than relax. I lay down on the couch and rubbed my belly softly before turning the TV on and channel surfing. Edward picked me up off the couch and turned the TV off.

"Alice and Rose want you to come over and hang out with them." Edward said putting me on my feet. I stretched a little and Edward stroked my belly. I was starting to get pretty big.

I coughed and sniffled before stretching again. I was so tired and I was starting to get really sick. I yawned and went to our bedroom and grabbed one of Edward's big, comfy sweatshirts and slipped it on before putting my shoes on. Edward was sitting on the couch with his computer and typing something. I kissed his cheek and left to go to Alice's house.

I was thinking about how my birthday would be next month. I wanted my parents to come visit me soon, I missed them so much and we had just visited them a few weeks ago or something. I got to Alice's house quickly.

I rang her doorbell and she yanked the door open almost immediately and pulled me inside. I yelped when she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Hi guys…" I said while McKenzie bounced around the room. She was dancing around in a fairy outfit and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her getup. She looked so adorable.

"Bella, you are huge," Rose said looking at me. She rubbed my belly and the babies kicked her hand.

"There are two babies in here, of course I'm huge." I said rolling my eyes before sitting down on the couch. I was tired most of the time now days and I was due in a few months.

"I want a baby now…" Alice said pouting.

"Shouldn't you be telling Jasper that?" I said sitting Indian style.

"He's busy with work all the time and I just don't think he would be able to handle a baby." Alice said shrugging and sitting down on the floor.

"He might want a baby and you'll never know unless you ask him." I said rubbing my belly.

"Well he should bring it up then!" She yelled standing up. She pouted and crossed her arms like a little girl.

"Calm down little pixie." Rose said chuckling a little bit. Emmett walked into the living room with Jasper and lifted McKenzie up.

"Well Jasper and I am gonna go take Kenz to the doctor now because we don't want to be in the house with three women." He said before leaning over to give Rose a kiss. He ruffled Alice's hair and patted my belly before leaving with Jazz.

"Emmett is even more annoying than when he was in high school…" I said leaning back against the couch.

"How did he act in high school?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was a huge troublemaker. His dimples usually got everyone to melt and he was like a giant teddy bear. So he was exactly the same except he had no responsible bones in his body back then and got in trouble at least twice every day." I said shrugging. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

"He still doesn't have a responsible bone in his body," She retorted sighing and crossing her arms.

"I want ice cream," I declared before going to the kitchen and grabbing Alice's gigantean tub of coffee ice cream. I loved this stuff.

"Gimme some," Alice said reaching out for the tub once I came back. I gave it to her and she shoveled a spoon of it into her mouth before giving the tub to Rose.

"Why did you guys want me to come over?" I asked immediately.

"We're going to dye your hair blonde!" They screamed after glancing at each other. I just stared at both of them…

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be fun, and I know Edward wants to see Barbie Bella…it isn't dangerous to dye hair as long as you're out of your first trimester." Rosalie said taking my hand and pulling me to the bathroom.

"You guys have been planning this haven't you?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at both of them.

"Oh yeah," They both said shoving me onto a chair that was in the middle of the bathroom. Alice loved to do hair and makeup and the whole basement was a beauty studio.

My hair was already a light brown color so we used the long lasting dye. It was the lightest color so my hair would be a lighter shade of blonde.

I relaxed while Alice and Rose did my hair. I really hoped that they wouldn't mess up and make my hair green…

**Few Hours Later**

My hair had been wrapped in a towel for the past three hours and my hair should already be blonde by now. I was sitting in the living room with Alice and Rose and eating ice cream. The boys were kicking like crazy.

Alice saw how weird my belly looked and put her hand on my rounded stomach. The boys kicked her hand softly. She looked at her watch and looked over to Rose before attacking my head. She pulled the towel off my hair and bright blonde curls tumbled down my head.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed the hairbrush before brushing the tangles out of my now blonde hair. I stretched a little.

"You look fucking awesome…" Alice said grinning at me.

"Oh, I know." I said giving her my own grin right back.

"I never knew that you would actually be an amasing blonde." Rosalie said smiling at me. I inspected myself in the mirror and the babies kicked softly.

"You should probably go home and take a shower," Alice said while I rubbed my belly. I sighed and kissed Rose and Alice's cheek before leaving to go home.

I wonder how Edward will react. He'll probably love it. He wanted me to dye my hair anyways. The babies were kicking like crazy the whole time I was driving and I parked the car in our driveway before opening the door and walking into the house.

"Hey Bell−," Edward cut off when I walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow and stared at my hair.

"Yup, I dyed my hair." I said giving him a smile. I dropped my purse on the couch and I went to our bedroom before throwing my dress and pants off before going into the bathroom. Edward followed me and threw his clothes off before joining me in the bathroom.

He kissed me harshly on the lips and I giggled and put my arms around his neck. Edward rubbed my belly while the boys kicked.

"I need to wash the dry dye out of my hair," I said kissing him once more before going into the shower with him. Edward turned the water on and continued to kiss me.

"I'm so tired." I said putting my arms around his neck. I turned to the water and washed my hair.

"I know baby," Edward said putting his arms around my waist. He stroked the underside of my belly and the babies kicked his hand.

"What if we never got married in Vegas?" I said turning around to face him. He furrowed his eyebrows and kissed me softly before answering.

"I would have found you anyways." Edward said kissing me again. I bit my lip and put my arms around him. He patted the top of my belly.

"I love you," I said smiling and kissing him roughly. I was kind of horny right now and I really loved having shower sex.

"I thought you said you were tired?" Edward asked when I pressed my breasts against him and kissed him some more.

"I'm not that tired," I replied giggling. He gently squeezed my breasts and pulled my nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Just fuck me already," I whimpered before kissing him again. Edward chuckled at my eagerness and I whined a bit. He leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He lifted me up and pinned me against the tiles before biting my nipples softly.

I moaned and pulled him up for a kiss. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he thrust into me quickly. I groaned softly and Edward pinched my nipples some more.

"God I love your hair." Edward said kissing me softly. He continued to thrust into me and I looked into his eyes.

There was raw desire radiating from his gaze and he watched as I let myself go. I gasped my release out and he kept his eyes on mine while pounding into me. Damn, I really loved this man.

He growled out his release after a few minutes and pulled out of me. Edward put his arms around my body and kissed my forehead. I sighed and Edward grabbed the soap and washed me.

My belly was really getting big and I was definitely going to give birth in two months or so. I was about 30 weeks pregnant right now and I was gigantic.

"Rosalie and Alice have been planning this for a while." I said looking at Edward while he washed me. Edward leaned down and peppered butterfly kisses all over my belly. I giggled and ran my hand through his wet hair.

"I know, I'm the one that asked them to do it." Edward said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and Edward got up and kissed me.

I shampooed my hair while Edward washed up and rinsed the bubbles out of my hair before turning the shower off and getting out with him. He lifted me up bridal style and put me on our bed before kissing my neck softly. He got the cocoa butter from the drawer and started to rub it on my belly while he kissed me softly. I moaned into his mouth and put my arms around his neck.

I pushed him away after a minute and sat up.

"No sex, I feel kind of sick right now." I said pushing my wet hair out of my face. I got up and went to my closet and changed into shorts, a tank top, and my athletic pink sweater.

I went to the living room and got my i-Pod. Edward followed me and got his before we left the house. I made him run a mile with me every day and he usually wimped out in the middle. It was hilarious to see him out of breath and the pregnant woman sprinting and not sweating at all.

"We're going to race this time. Whoever gets to the beginning of the track first wins." I said stretching my arms.

"Deal," Edward said kissing me once. I turned my i-Pod on and started to run after a second. Edward was in front of me for now. The song Toxic by Britney Spears was the first song that came on.

I giggled and put it in my pocket before starting to jog seriously. I passed Edward after about a second and he rolled his eyes when I stuck my tongue out at him.

We could both be little kids at times and it was hilarious. I was breathing normally and I ran faster. I loved running. I had been the captain of the track team when I was in high school and my running could challenge Emmett's and he was a quarterback.

I had been chubby back then and I had obsessed about losing weight and I did with running. I really didn't care about my body turned out now as long as I had my babies safe and healthy with me.

I reached the end of the track and waited for Edward to catch up. After about half a minute he passed the end of the track.

"How the hell can you run that fast woman?" Edward said gasping for air. I giggled and turned my music off.

"I'm a runner, deal with it." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You have no hand eye coordination and you're the clumsiest person I know." Edward said while we walked a second lap.

"I was the same way when I was in high school. Emmett met me at one of my track meets while he was practicing football and we hit it off." I said shrugging.

"I still hate the fact that my brother has done stuff with you that I haven't, like give you your first kiss." Edward said pushing his hair out of his face.

"My first kiss was when I was in seventh grade and I was dating a guy named James, he was a total asshole though…I'm not that innocent." I said looking over at Edward.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you." Edward said glancing over at me.

"I used to be an obsessive smoker." I said shrugging.

"You?" Edward said staring at me. I rolled my eyes at his obvious awe that I would do something like that.

"Yup…I had this rebellious stage when I was in high school and Emmett smoked with me." I said rubbing my belly as the babies kicked.

"Do you know what I realized?" Edward said taking my hand.

"What?" I said turning to him.

"We don't know each other as much as we should." Edward said giving me a small smile.

"I guess you're right." I said shrugging.

"What if you had ended up with Emmett?" Edward said after a few minutes. My eyes widened and I turned to Edward raising one eyebrow.

"That wouldn't have happened." I said smiling at patting Edward's cheek. He grinned at me and kissed me.

His hand went straight to my belly and the boys kicked his hand softly. I stretched and he rubbed my back.

"Let's run our mile." I said ruffling his already unmanageable hair. He groaned and pouted.

"No!" He said stubbornly. I made my lower lip start to quiver and he immediately tried to make me feel better. "Okay, fine." He said leaning over to kiss me. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck.

Edward started to sprint with me and he was actually pretty fast and he didn't lose his breath. We started to talk about what room we wanted the nursery to be and we started to walk a lap to cool down.

"Bella Swan, is that you?" Someone's loud chirpy voice yelled. I turned around and saw Lauren and Jessica from high school…damn; they were the biggest sluts in the school.

"Lauren, Jessica…" I trailed off with no excitement whatsoever.

"You look exactly the same as you did in high school," Jessica said smiling at me.

"Except now I'm married and pregnant with twins." I said leaning against Edward.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Lauren said staring at Edward. I rolled my eyes and Edward noticed and rubbed my belly softly.

"Well Bella and I have to run our mile and go visit my brother Emmett and his wife, so bye." Edward said taking my hand.

"Emmett Cullen? So you're Edward!" Jessica squealed. I scowled at Edward for bringing up Emmett.

"I never knew that you cheated on Emmett with his brother," Lauren said mockingly.

"Oh I'll show you who the cheater is you bitch!" I said about to punch her in the face. Lauren screamed and I was about to attack her when Edward held me back and blocked me from her.

"I guess her body isn't the only thing out of whack," Jessica said rolling her eyes and giving me a glare.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shrieked pushing Edward away and trying to kill either one of them. Edward pulled me back again and stood in front of me.

I tried to dive past him and the babies kicked softly and I yelped when Edward lifted me up and walked away. I flicked the girls off before I left and they just opened their mouths up like fish.

"Bella, what the fuck were you thinking? Do you want the babies to get hurt?" Edward said walking back home.

"No, but they piss me off so much. They made me feel fat and no one will get away with that. The moment these babies are out of me I'm gonna go pound on their skinny little asses." I growled stubbornly. Edward rolled his eyes and walked into our house before letting me down.

"Careful there feisty Bella," Edward said when I lost my balance. He righted me and took my hand before pulling me to the kitchen. I grabbed my java chip ice cream from the fridge and took a huge spoonful. Edward watched me devour my ice cream in amusement.

"Having fun over there?" I asked him in between bites.

"Yes, yes I am." Edward said sticking his tongue out. I giggled and put the tub on my belly. The babies' feet were sticking out of my belly and it looked so funny and weird. I smiled at Edward before shoving the spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

"I love you." I said leaning over and kissing him softly. He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. The babies were kicking and the ice cream tub bounced up a little bit. I sighed and pulled away before getting up, slowly.

I finished the tub of ice cream and threw it away before washing my hands and going back to Edward. I was exhausted lately and I couldn't wait to have my babies in my arms…

I was starting to just crave having them here with me instead of in my belly. Both of my little boys decided that it was time for me to pay attention to them and they kicked, hard.

I moaned in pain and leaned against the counter while the babies abused my innards. I went back to the living room and lay down on Edward's lap. He took my hand in his and rubbed my belly with his other hand.

"I can't wait for these little ones to be here…" Edward said smiling down at me. I smiled back at him and sat up and sat down on his lap.

"Do you like my blonde hair?" I asked Edward after a few minutes of silence while he cooed to the boys through my stomach.

"I love it almost as much as I love you." Edward said kissing me softly. I was still kind of angry that he already knew me when I was drunk and we got married.

"I'm sorry about being mean to you about Tanya. I don't care about what happened with her." I told Edward before putting my arms around his neck. I was straddling him and he put his arms around my waist.

"I know." Edward said before lifting me up and going to our bedroom. "And I know exactly how you can make up for it," Edward said with a mischevious smirk before closing the door behind us.

The only thing that anyone would be able to hear now would be my yelps and moans.

Damn, I loved having a husband with this much stamina…

**I know, it's kinda short, but I have a lot of things going on right now. There's a rumor about me that I'm gay (and even though I'm bisexual) the evidence is fake and someone made it up. I am also in my school's variation show, which is basically a talent show for singing and dancing. I am singing Rumor Has It by Adele and I think I sound pretty awesome. I may or may not put a picture of my costume up on my profile! Please click that little review button on the bottom! I love to talk so if any of you want to PM me about my stories and give me tips, please do!**

**XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

I am officially 35 weeks pregnant and huge.

I am also not allowed to have sex with Edward anymore and it's been making both of us moody since we are very used to our sexual relationship. And my sexy blonde hair doesn't help that situation much.

Yeah, Edward loves Barbie Bella.

I have a feeling that we're going to end up having sex anyways.

Edward was currently sleeping on my boobs and his hands were around my belly. The twins were kicking like crazy and it was kind of uncomfortable.

I stretched a little and nuzzled closer into Edward's arms. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Good morning." He murmured in his deep voice before kissing me roughly. His hands were still on my belly and the babies kicked some more.

I got out of bed and stretched before putting yoga pants and a tank top on. Edward got out of bed and just shoved some pants and a white shirt on.

He looked rugged and handsome right now and I kind of wanted to jump him. I went to the kitchen and the doorbell rang so I told Edward to answer the door.

I was about to start cooking when I heard some shouting from the living room I went there and what I saw kind of scared me.

I was pretty sure that it was Tanya that was trying to kiss my husband. She had strawberry blonde hair and she even seemed like a slut.

"Here's the boyfriend stealer!" She shrieked before trying to come at me. I yelped and Edward grabbed the girls wrist and opened the front door.

"Why are you here Tanya?" He asked crossing his arms while I stroked my belly.

"I came here to get you back." She said hopefully. I felt like laughing in her face. Edward already loved me and I knew he didn't want to be with Tanya…

But what if he had been lying to me all this time and he just wanted to be able to raise his kids.

I knew that Edward would have never done that to me. I left the room and went to the bedroom before curling up on the bed while I rubbed my belly.

I didn't feel like eating anymore.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I remembered that Tanya had come here before and I stormed up in the bed.

I felt the babies kick softly and giggled at the feeling. I got out of bed and went to the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch with his computer.

"Edward, what hap−," I got cut off once Edward got up and pressed a rough kiss against my lips. I moaned into his mouth and my belly came in the middle of us and I giggled.

"You're fucking huge Bella." Edward said bending down and kissing my belly softly while the babies kicked.

"Meanie." I said pouting at him. The babies kicked his lips and I giggled.

"So, are you ready to be a mommy soon?" Edward asked me before getting up and kissing me softly. I really wanted him to fuck me right now…

"I am definitely ready daddy." I said before kissing him softly. His arms went around my waist and he continued to kiss me softly.

I was definitely in love with this man.

"What happened with Tanya?" I asked him after a few minutes. He sighed and kissed me once more.

"Nothing, she had this idiotic idea that I was still in love with her. I love you Bella." Edward said making me want to cry.

I was so emotional now days.

"I love you too." I said pouting and giving him another kiss. I felt the babies kick softly and I pulled Edward's hand on top of my belly.

"Do you think these guys want to be born soon?" I asked him softly. The babies kicked Edward's hand hard and I groaned in discomfort. I just wanted my babies to be here.

"I think they want to stay safe inside the warm place in mommy's belly, but they have to come out." Edward said chuckling.

"Shut up." I said huffing. I went to the kitchen and realized that I hadn't eaten yet.

I started the stove and decided to make eggs. I took the cartons out of the fridge and got a pan and turned the stove on.

I was already breaking the eggs on top of the pan when Edward walked into the kitchen. I started to think about the babies. I wanted them here soon.

I wanted both of them to look exactly like Edward. We had already decided to name them Jax and Mason. I had always loved those names.

Edward put his arms around my waist and leaned on my shoulder while I cooked. His hands were wandering my belly and the babies started to attack his hand.

"We'll probably be parents by the end of the week." Edward said rubbing my belly. I turned around and kissed him softly. I felt some weird pressure in my belly and I groaned in pain.

I turned the stove off and sat down before eating. I was starving right now. Edward ate a little before leaving to go hang out with the guys. Alice and Rosalie were going to be here soon anyways.

I sat down on the couch to relax and I took a water bottle. I was starting to get really thirsty and tired everyday and Edward really did nothing to help.

Sometimes I really got annoyed with that husband of mine.

I heard the doorbell and Alice and Rosalie walked into the house. They both plopped down next to me on the couch.

"So how's your belly baby mama." Alice said giggling before rubbing my belly softly.

"Well the twins are attacking my insides at the moment, and I feel sick as hell." I said stroking my belly. I was exhausted right now and I just wished that Edward was here because I was horny!

I wanted these babies out right now.

I groaned when I felt the weird pressure again. I got up and started walking around when I felt something run down my leg.

I looked over to Rose and Alice wide eyed and panicky.

"I think my water just broke." I said quietly. Alice started to panic and jump around like a scared little girl. Rosalie slapped her before she stopped panicking.

"Okay, I'm going to go change." I said waddling up the stairs. I peeled my clothes off and put a comfy dress on. I felt a contraction and I cried out in pain.

God, I needed to call Edward in the car.

I got the hospital bag that was shoved in the bottom of the closet and Rosalie came into the room while I was shoving some clothes into it. It already had the clothes for my little boys and diapers and all that stuff.

Rosalie took the bag and I got another contraction and groaned in pain before breathing deeply. I was so tired right now.

Rosalie shoved the bag in the passenger's seat and sat with me in the backseat and Alice drove. I leaned against the seat and stroked my belly. I finally realized that I was going to have my babies soon.

"Give me your phone." I said reaching my hand out. Rose pulled it out of her back pocket and I unlocked it with the code and called Edward.

"Hey Rose." Edward greeted.

"Edward, this is Bella….can you meet us at the hospital?" I asked silently.

"What happened?" He asked panicking a little. I giggled before responding.

"Well my water broke, and I went into labor." I said nonchalantly he sighed.

"Bella don't joke about something like that." Edward said with a sigh.

"I'm not joking, my water broke and the bab−," I got cut off by a contraction. I cried out in pain and took a few quick breaths.

"Okay, Emmett, Jazz, Mackenzie and I are gonna meet you there," Edward said simply.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too Bella, try to see if those babies can stay in until daddy comes." Edward said chuckling. I scoffed and disconnected.

Wow Edward could be annoying sometimes.

I sighed and relaxed in the car. I closed my eyes for a minute to rest them and after a few minutes Rose shook me awake.

"We're here now Bells." Alice said before getting out of the car and getting the bag.

Rose helped me out of the car and we got into the hospital and I got another contraction.

"Fucking shit that hurts!" I groaned before rubbing the top of my belly. When we got in the shoved me into a wheelchair and since they knew I was Edward's wife they said we could fill the papers out later.

I lay down on the bed thingy once we got to the room and relaxed as much as I could. It wasn't fun having contractions while two babies pummeled the inside of your body.

"Mason and Jax, you two better calm down soon." I said grumpily before stroking my belly softly. The two of them seemed to be listening since they stopped kicking so hard. I giggled and stroked my belly some more.

I got another contraction and I groaned in pain before yawning and closing my eyes. I was just going to rest my eyes for a few minutes.

"Bella, Edward just called, he said that they're stuck in traffic." Alice said patting my shoulder.

"I want Edward here!" I said stubbornly. I rubbed my belly when the babies kicked and giggled when they started to play tag with my hand.

God these two were active. I wanted to see how they looked already! My two little boys were attacking me right now. They probably wanted to see their mommy right now too.

"Let me call Edward." I said reaching out for Alice's phone. I unlocked it and dialed his number.

"Edward, its Bella, not Alice." I said when he greeted Alice.

"Bella, we'll be there soon, I promise." Edward said into the phone. I sighed and the babies started to attack my belly and I groaned when I felt the next contraction. They were about five minutes apart right now.

"Hum to the babies Edward." I said giggling.

"In front of the guys?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Yup."

I put the phone on speaker while Edward hummed to the babies. They stopped kicking and just wiggled around. I giggled and relaxed against the pillows.

Alice and Rosalie were both laughing and making fun of Edward because he was humming to me.

"Are the guys making fun of you already?" I asked Edward after a few minutes.

"Yes, yes they are." Edward replied sarcastically.

"Are you almost here?" I asked him after a couple minutes.

"Yup, probably about five minutes away." Edward said reassuringly. I got another contraction and groaned it out again.

"Bella, just relax, I'll be there soon, okay?" Edward said reassuringly. I sighed.

"Okay, fine, but come here soon." I said quietly.

"I will Bella, I love you." Edward said softly before disconnecting. I sighed and Dr. Uley walked into the room.

"You're having the babies today!" She said excitedly. I giggle and rubbed my belly softly. She told me to sit up and I pulled my legs up so she could check how dilated I was.

"You're four centimeters dilated. You can only push once you're nine centimeters dilated." Dr. Uley said smiling at me reassuringly. I rubbed my belly and sighed.

I heard the door open and Edward came in.

"Edwarddie, come over here." I said pouting. He walked over and kissed me softly before rubbing my belly.

"Edwarddie?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow. I giggled and calmed down before answering.

"You hate being called Eddie so I called you Edwarddie instead." I said pouting. Edward hit his forehead with his palm and I giggled before he started to talk.

"I called your parents, and I found out that they are already staying in a hotel….here." Edward said chuckling. I rolled my eyes. I knew they would try and surprise me with something.

My mom always got the craziest ideas too. I yawned and got comfortable before closing my eyes.

This was gonna be a long day.

**13 Hours Later**

I groaned loudly when I got another contraction. They were about fifteen seconds apart now and I was eight centimeters dilated.

I wanted to push so badly!

My parents were already here and Esme and Carlisle were both also here. Oh and my mother's real surprise was that Angela and Ben were here and Ange and Ben were moving to Seattle. They already found a house and it was theirs. Oh, and the furniture was here too.

Angela and my mom had planned the whole thing together.

I hated surprises though so I was a little crabby when they surprised me. It's probably just the stress of childbirth and having two little babies pressing the inside of my belly.

Dr. Uley checked how dilated I was and she said what I wanted to hear.

"Push at the next contraction, the little ones are on their way." She said before helping my feet into the stirrups. I was clutching onto Edward's hand and I knew I was probably squeezing the shit out of it.

I got a contraction and pushed as fucking hard as I could." I let out a cry at the pain and Edward pushed my hair out of my face and continued to hold my hand.

I wanted these two out of here!

I sighed and relaxed a little before pushing again when I got another contraction. I let out a groan and pushed as much as I could.

"Head is almost out Bella," Dr. Uley said reassuringly. I pushed once more and breathed deeply once it was over. I pushed again and Edward pushed my hair out of my face again.

"Head is out, just a few more times Bella." Dr. Uley said after a few seconds.

"It hurts so much." I said letting out my painful tears. Damn this hurt, why didn't I get an epidural?

"It's okay Bella, you're doing great." Edward said kissing my forehead and calming me down slightly.

I got another contraction and pushed with as much energy I had. I pushed and cried out in pain before I stopped feeling as much pain and heard a shrill cry.

"Baby boy number one is out." She said handing him, Mason, to the nurse. He was definitely going to be Mason.

I felt another contraction and pushed again. It felt a bit easier this time and I let out a sigh afterwards when Edward gave me his other hand.

I was probably hurting his hand…but whatever. He put these babies inside of me, so he could bear with me squeezing his hand.

"This little guy is gonna be faster okay." Dr. Uley said comfortingly. I pushed once more and let out a little groan.

Edward and I were never having children, ever again.

I sighed and pushed as hard as I could and Dr. Uley asked Edward if he wanted to see and he walked over to where she was and after about a minute he fell to the ground.

"GET UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I screamed when I got my next contraction and pushed. I groaned in pain and Edward got up and immediately took my hand again.

"I'm never doing that again." Edward said shuddering. I smacked the back of his head and pushed again while I clutched his wrist. He whimpered a little and I gave him a glare.

I wanted to throw a chair at him.

I pushed one last time as hard as I could and I heard another cry. I finally relaxed and leaned against the pillows.

"Baby boy number two is out." Dr. Uley said giving Jax to a nurse. I closed my eyes.

"You can sleep now, its fine." Edward said softly. I nodded and mumbled something before falling asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was in a new room, I felt a lot cleaner and I was wearing my normal home clothes.

I guess Edward must have cleaned me up and put my clothes on. I stretched a little and looked over to where Edward was sleeping on the chair across the bed where I was laying.

I looked around and saw a tissue box next to the bed and threw it at him. Edward opened his eyes and fell off his chair and I started to giggle.

"What was that for?" Edward said pushing his hair out of his face.

"I wanted to wake you up." I said pouting at him. Edward rolled his eyes and walked over before kissing me softly.

The babies were both asleep in their hospital bassinets. Both of my little boys were wiggling around and I knew exactly which was which.

I picked up both of them and held one in each arm before giggling and bouncing the both of them in my arms.

I folded my legs and scooted back. Edward sat down across from me and I gave Jax to him so I could play with Mason.

"Hi Mason." I cooed to him softly. He wiggled around in my arms and scrunched his face up before nuzzling into my body. It seemed as though he was trying to get back into me.

I giggled and kissed his forehead. He started to root towards my breast and he kicked his little feet softly.

Mason opened his eyes and saw that he had Edward's bright green eyes. Mason was a mirror image of Edward and it was so adorable!

Jax on the other hand had a mix of Edward and my eyes and he had dark bronze hair unlike Mason's blondish bronze hair.

They were both so adorable and I just wanted to hug them forever. They were so tiny too. I giggled when he let out a little sneeze and yawned before nuzzling into me some more.

I pulled my shirt off and pulled my bra off before helping Mason latch on. He opened his mouth and latched on quickly and started to eat.

He was such a smart little boy. I giggled and stroked his arm while he ate. He was asleep right now and I felt so happy now that both of them were here.

Edward helped Jax into my other arm and Jax latched on just as quickly as Mason had. I leaned comfortably against the pillows and they both continued to eat peacefully.

"How does it feel to be a daddy?" I asked Edward looking up at him.

"Weird, now I have these two to depend on me too." Edward said before putting his finger into Mason's fist. Mason held onto it tightly and I giggled when he wouldn't let it go.

He yawned and unlatched before nuzzling into my stomach. He wouldn't latch back on so I gave him to Edward. Jax unlatched afterwards and I put him in my lap before putting my shirt and bra back on.

I put his blanket over my shoulder and patted his back softly. He let out a cute little burp and I giggled.

Mason was asleep in Edward's arms and I couldn't help but love the sight of Edward holding our son. I gave Jax to him too and he held both of them in each arm.

I giggled when both of them clutched his shirt and opened their eyes. Edward laid them down in between us and both of them started to wiggle around and they nuzzled together.

I started to laugh and I leaned down to kiss their foreheads and both of them yawned and fell back to sleep. Edward put them back into their little hospital bassinets.

"I love you daddy." I said pulling Edward to me for a kiss.

I felt so happy right now. I was really hoping that I would feel this nice for a while.

Edward pulled back and kissed me once more.

"I love you Bella." Edward said softly.

"I love you too, Edward." I said giving him a smile before kissing him again.

**So, how was the new chappie? Edward and Bella have their babies now! Mason and Jax, I've always loved those names. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. At first I changed so much in this chapter and I finally decided on writing it like this. Please click on that little blue button on the bottom and tell me what you think!**


	8. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	9. Chapter 8

I was leaning back on Edward's chest while we watched the babies sleep in the hospital bassinet when I suddenly remembered something.

"Happy birthday daddy," I said turning around to kiss Edward. He had gotten his wish; the babies were born at 12:01 on June 20th.

"This is going to be a hard birthday present to top." Edward chuckled before leaning down to kiss me again.

I giggled and continued to watch the twins.

"I can't believe that they're here." I said smiling at him. He smiled back to me and slid his arms around my waist.

Jax let out a small cry and his face scrunched up unhappily and he started to wail.

I lifted him up and pulled him to my chest. Edward started humming and he rested his head on my shoulder so he could see Jax.

Jax's cries settled down and he yawned and went back to sleep. I put him back next to his brother and they both wiggled and nuzzled together.

It was so adorable.

"Everyone is waiting in the hallway to meet these two you know." Edward said continuing to rest his head on my shoulder.

"Oh god! Did they stay here the whole night too?" I asked Edward turning around so I could see his face.

"No, they went home but they all came back like an hour ago." Edward said getting off of the hospital bed.

I grabbed the duffel bag with clothes and changed out of the clothes I was currently wearing before slipping on a bra and panties and putting on jeans and a comfortable short sleeved shirt.

"Tell everyone to come in." I said before lifting Jax and Mason out of their bassinet.

I set them down on the bed and watched as they wiggled around and yawned.

The first person to walk into the room was Esme, followed by Carlisle.

Edward came in and everyone else followed and circled the bed.

"Everyone, meet Jax and Mason," I said lifting Jax up and giving him to Esme. I lifted Mason up and handed him to Carlisle.

"Mason looks just like Edward did when he was a baby." Carlisle said giving Edward and I a smile.

The babies got passed around the room and finally ended back with Edward and me.

Jax started to cry and whimper in my arms and I tried to soothe him.

"All the people in here are probably making them fussy." Edward said while trying to calm Mason down when he started to whimper. Everyone said goodbye and left and I tried to soothe Jax again.

He yawned in my arms and stopped crying before nuzzling close to my body. I smiled down at him and looked up at Edward before giving him a big grin.

Edward leaned down and kissed me and we put Mason and Jax back in the bassinet and watched them as they interacted with each other and fell asleep.

**4 Weeks Later**

"Edward!" I yelled from the nursery. Edward had gone to answer the phone about half an hour ago.

He finally walked upstairs. The sound of their cries had been killing me. I hated it when Mason and Jax cried.

Edward kissed my forehead and took Jax from me.

"Go sleep, baby." Edward said immediately. He looked at me and I sighed and kissed him before going back to the bedroom.

It was only 5am, and I was freaking exhausted. I sank down on the bed and closed my eyes before falling asleep.

I woke up five minutes later when I heard loud wails. I sighed and got up and went back to the nursery.

Jax and Mason were both crying so I lifted Mason up while Edward tried to soothe Jax. Edward walked out of the room and I followed him.

He walked to his piano room and I knew that he was going to try to calm them down with his piano music.

I took Jax from him and held one baby in each arm. He started to play 'You are my sunshine', when Edward sang it, it always calmed them down.

I rocked them in my arms as he started to play the piano.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey,"

The twins continued to cry but their cries quieted down.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you; please don't take my sunshine away,"

Mason came down to whimpers and little cries and Jax was still fussing and crying.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping; I dreamed I held you by my side. When I awoke dear I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine..." The babies both stopped crying and I sighed in relief and continued to rock them in my arms.

Edward moved his hands off his piano and I gave Jax to him. I held Mason up and rested him against my chest.

Mason started rooting and I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and pulled my bra away before bringing him to my chest.

He latched on and closed his eyes. I realized that I hadn't fed either of them for the last three hours, they were probably just hungry.

Jax yawned in Edward's arms and nuzzled close to his body. Edward chuckled and stroked his arm.

Mason stopped eating and started to fuss in my arms. I gave him to Edward and took Jax before bringing him to my chest as well. It took a while but he finally latched on.

He looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes and scrunched his face up before sneezing. I giggled and helped him latch on again.

Jax mostly looked like me and Mason looked like Edward. Jax had some of Edward's features, like his hairline, and nose, but had my eyes and lips and facial features.

Mason, on the other hand, had absolutely nothing from me, except maybe his eyebrows.

Edward burped Mason and he fell asleep in Edward's arms. Edward got up and I continued to feed Mason and got up and went to the nursery.

Edward put Mason in his bassinet and Mason whimpered for a minute before settling down and falling asleep.

Jax fell asleep while he ate and unlatched after a few minutes. I burped him with a towel over my shoulder and put him in the bassinet with Mason.

They seemed to sleep longer when they both slept together. It was cute.

Edward lifted me up bridal style and I almost screamed. He lifted me up and took me out to the backyard before setting me down in the garden in the back yard.

I giggled and continued to stand. My breath stopped and I froze when Edward kneeled and looked up at me.

"Bella Cullen, the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. I fell in love with you after such a short time and you've given me so much already. We created a family together, and you've intertwined yourself into my life. You are my love, my wife, the mother of my children, and everything I could ever want in a woman. Our first wedding wasn't much of a wedding, and I want to make it up to you. Isabella Marie Cullen, will you marry me, again?" Edward said looking up at me with a wide grin.

I was frozen for a second and I felt so happy. Tears started to stream down my cheeks and I took a deep breath.

"Yes…yes, yes, yes. Yes!" I said giving him a smile. He opened the blue velvet box in his hand and opened it.

The ring inside was so gorgeous; there was no other way to explain it. I held my left hand out and he slid it onto my ring finger. (Link on profile)

He stood up and I jumped into his arms in a hug and my legs wound around his waist. He kissed me gently and he put his arms around me.

"We're getting married again." Edward said grinning at me. He kissed me again and kissed all over my face.

I giggled and looked into his eyes before kissing him softly.

I looked down at my ring and couldn't help but kiss Edward once more.

"Who helped you pick the ring out?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Rosalie helped me, "Edward said looking at me. He lifted me up again and took me to our bedroom. He plopped me down on the bed before kissing me softly.

"I don't feel like doing this Edward." I said once he started to kiss down my neck.

I pushed him away and sat down on the bed and sighed.

I wasn't comfortable with my body after this pregnancy. Thankfully, I didn't have any stretch marks, but I still had a little bit of the baby weight on me.

I wanted to get rid of it before having sex. I had been working out in the basement gym for the past week and my flab was almost gone.

"Bella, what's wrong, you could barely keep your hands off of me before you gave birth." Edward said before pulling me into his lap.

"Nothing is wrong, really." I tried to reassure him but he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Tell me." Edward said softly.

"Fine, I'll tell you…I just feel…fat…after giving birth." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Bella, you have to be kidding me." Edward said looking straight at me. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

"No I'm not, my hips are bigger, and my boobs are huge with milk, and I have a gut." I said frowning at him.

"Your hips seem the same to me, I love the fact that your boobs are huge, and you absolutely do not have a gut." Edward said looking up at me.

"Of course you like the fact that my boobs are bigger." I said rolling my eyes. Edward winked at me and kissed me.

"I'm going to go run, okay?" I asked Edward before stretching. I walked downstairs to the gym room and took my sweatshirt and jeans off. I changed into a sports bra, and yoga shorts before running on the treadmill. I turned my music on and put my earplugs in my ears before continuing to run.

I didn't even notice Edward walk downstairs until he turned the treadmill off. I almost fell off and I glared at him.

"What?" I asked pulling my earplugs out of my ears.

"Bella, your body is fucking amazing." Edward said kissing me roughly. His hands went down to my chest and he gave my breasts a squeeze before grinning at me and kissing me again.

Edward pulled my sports bra off and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. My nipples were large and swollen and super sensitive, but it felt so good.

I moaned and Edward gently bit down on my nipple. I let out a cry of pleasure and Edward chuckled and kissed me.

"I want to have sex, but truthfully, I'm still feeling sore down there." I said giving Edward a chaste kiss.

I put the sports bra back on and kissed Edward again.

"Are you telling the truth?" Edward asked before kissing me again.

"Yes, I am." I said hitting his chest playfully. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I yawned and leaned against Edward. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

I was half asleep when Edward lifted me up and took me upstairs. I mumbled I love you while Edward took my clothes off and put one of his big shirts on me.

**1 Week Later**

I was alone in bed when I woke up and I could hear the babies giggling and cooing from the bedroom.

I stretched my arms and went to the nursery and saw Edward sitting on the floor while the babies laid on their tummies and held their heads up.

I sat down behind Edward and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around the back of his neck, as though he was giving me a piggyback ride.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward said turning around so he was facing me. His arms wound around my waist and I giggled and sat in his lap.

"Hi little cuties," I cooed to Mason and Jax as they continued with their tummy time.

Mason smiled at me and giggled and Jax just rolled onto his back and stared up at me. Mason scrunched his face up and let out a cute little sneeze.

Mason followed Jax's example and rolled onto his back.

"They are so adorable." I said leaning against Edward's chest.

"That totally makes up for everything else." Edward mumbled sarcastically into my ear. I giggled and hit his shoulder.

"I'm going to jog in the park with these two today." I said looking up at Edward.

"I'll join you." Edward said before kissing me again.

"Did you feed them today?" I said turning around.

"Yeah, less than two hours ago,"

"Let's go to the park then." I said getting up from the floor. I lifted Mason up and then Jax before putting them in their bassinet.

I lifted Jax up and changed his diaper before taking his onesie off. I put a new onesie on him; it was green and said 'Twin 1' on it. I pulled some tiny baby pants on him and then put his little sweatshirt on.

I did the same with Mason and changed him into a blue onesie that said 'Twin 2' before putting pants and a sweatshirt on him.

I lifted both of them up and went to Edward and my bedroom. I put the two of them on the bed and surrounded them with pillows before getting clothes for me to wear.

I decided on wearing capris and a cross back sports tank top. I grabbed a bra and panties and changed.

I finished getting dressed and pulled my hair into a high ponytail before putting a headband on.

I lifted my little guys up and went to the living room. I set them on the couch and turned the TV on to Dora or something and went to the garage to get the double jogging stroller.

I went back to the living room and was pretty amused when I saw that the kids were both focused completely on the TV.

What was so entertaining about a girl named Dora with a talking backpack, and a monkey friend?

I put the stroller in front of the couch and lifted Jax up before latching the clip. Jax wiggled around a little and I loosened the straps a little bit and he stopped wiggling.

I put Mason into the other side and clipped him in. He kicked his feet happily and made some cute baby babble.

I giggled and kissed both of their foreheads. Edward walked downstairs in his jogging shorts and a short sleeved shirt. You could see his muscles through the tight shirt.

I wanted lick Edward's abs. He was such a sexy piece of man.

I giggled at my thoughts and Edward walked over and kissed me. He pushed the stroller out of the living room and through the garage.

The park wasn't that far from our house. Jax and Mason were clearly having fun since we heard giggles and baby babbles every few seconds.

"What would you say about going on vacation?" Edward asked turning to me.

"I would love to." I said immediately.

"Without the kids…I want some mommy and daddy time," Edward said taking my hand in his.

"I'll think about it. Who would watch the kids while we're gone?" I asked turning to Edward.

"My parents offered, or we can ask Rosalie to watch them. McKenzie has been begging to play with the babies lately." Edward said chuckling.

"If we do go on vacation we should leave the kids with Alice." I said after a few minutes.

Alice had recently told me that she was pregnant, and I knew that handling Jax and Mason would be perfect practice for her and Jasper.

Alice didn't want me to tell anyone she was pregnant, including Edward, she had only told me yet and wanted to make the announcement that they were expecting after the first few ultrasounds.

She was only about seven weeks pregnant, so I didn't blame her for wanting to make sure the baby was growing well and healthy before announcing it.

We got to the park and Edward and I started to jog. Jax and Mason started crying after about half an hour and I stopped near a bench and lifted Jax up. Edward got Mason and we both tried to calm them down.

I grabbed one of the bottles from the baby bag and Edward took the cap off and I handed it to him. Mason didn't realize he was being fed until a few minutes passed and he latched on.

I grabbed another bottle and started to feed Jax, who immediately latched onto the bottle once it touched his lips.

Edward sat down next to me on the bench and we continued to feed the babies.

"You two are so cute." I cooed to them. Jax's face scrunched up and he yawned before continuing to eat.

Mason fell asleep and finished the bottle. Edward closed the bottle and put it back in the bag before putting Mason back in the stroller.

Jax continued to eat and he snuggled closer to my body and closed his eyes.

He was such a cute little guy. I kissed his forehead and his face scrunched up before relaxing.

Jax quickly finished his bottle and I put him into the stroller. Edward was just looking at me the whole time.

"Stop looking at me." I said blushing like a tomato. I had a feeling he was eye fucking me at the moment.

Edward chuckled and just kept looking at me. He pulled me to him and gave me a soft kiss. I pulled away and giggled before getting up.

I put the baby bag in the bottom compartment of the stroller and Edward and I started jogging again.

After about an hour had passed and Jax and Mason were both already asleep we started to head home.

Jax and Mason had been sleeping through the nights the last week and it was definitely a blessing.

I loved these two more than life itself, but if I hadn't gotten sleep this week, I probably would have ripped my hair out.

We were about halfway home when my phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hey Ali," I greeted.

"Hey Bella, can you come over. Rosalie and I want to go shopping, bring the babies." Alice commanded.

"Alright then; but why should I bring Jax and Mason?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Rosalie and I want to buy some stuff for them." Alice said. I could imagine her shrugging.

"Mhm, okay. I'll be over soon,"

"Oh! Bring Edward to my house, the guys want to have a football night." Alice added afterwards.

"Okay Ali, bye," I disconnected the phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"Let me guess, you're going shopping with Alice and Rosalie and leaving me with the guys." Edward said turning to me raising an eyebrow.

"Is Alice that predicable?" I asked giving Edward a grin.

"Yes she is." Edward said immediately. He chuckled.

We got back to the house and I went upstairs. I put Jax and Mason in the nursery and changed their diapers.

Jax was awake and looking around the room and Mason was still fast asleep. I took their sweatshirts off and kissed their foreheads before lifting them up and taking them to my bedroom.

Edward was changing into jeans and a white v-neck shirt when I walked in. I took my shirt and pants off and put a sleeveless black and white sundress on with a belt under my breasts.

"You look sexy." Edward said pulling me into his arms. He leaned down and kissed me roughly. I moaned into his mouth.

"We'll have sex soon, I promise." I said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Fine," Edward said before kissing me again.

"You need a haircut." I said with a giggle. He rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

I loved kissing Edward; his kisses were so…steamy. I internally giggled at my choice of words.

Edward got Jax and I lifted up Mason before going to the nursery. I unpacked the baby bag and put four bottles into the bag. Knowing Alice and Rosalie, we were going to be at the mall for a very, very long time. It still wasn't even ten yet.

I packed four extra onesies in the bag, two pacifiers and put diapers in the bag before finally deciding to put their sweatshirts in the bag too.

Edward chuckled and told me that I didn't need to pack any more. I rolled my eyes and lifted Mason up again before going to the garage. We put them in their car seats and I put the baby bag on the floor of the car before getting in the passenger seat.

We got to Alice's house pretty fast and Alice and Rosalie got out of the house and I shoved Edward inside after kissing him goodbye.

Rosalie got into the passenger seat and Alice got in the backseat between Jax and Mason. I got in the driver's seat of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Where's McKenzie?" I asked once we were on the road.

"She's at her friend's house, she slept over yesterday and begged me to let her sleep over tonight too," Rosalie said resting against the seat.

"These two are so cute!" Alice squealed before cooing to Mason and Jax again. I snorted.

"They're only cute when they've been changed, fed, and when they're sleepy." I responded.

"I need to tell you guys something." Rose said straightening up in her seat.

"Yeah?" Alice and I both answered.

"Emmett and I are trying for another baby." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god! That's great." Alice said leaning forward to give Rose a hug.

"McKenzie is already close to four years old, and it would be nice to have another baby in the house." I patted Rose's hand and gave her a bright smile.

"I can't wait to have a baby." Alice said pouting. I giggled at her face and she just pouted some more.

We were at the mall pretty quickly. I parked and we got out of the car. I grabbed the stroller from the trunk and put the carriers in it before getting the babies and putting them into the stroller. Once both of them were comfortable I put the baby bag in the bottom and we walked into the mall.

The first store we went to was a lingerie shop. Jax and Mason were both awake, but neither seemed to be fussy or tired.

"When's the last time you and Edward had sex?" Alice asked while looking at bras.

"Before I gave birth…"

"That's like three months!" Rosalie yelled looking at me.

"I totally want everyone here to know about my sex life." I muttered under my breath. Alice rolled her eyes.

After lingerie shopping for about an hour Alice was starting to crave Chinese food so we went to the food court.

I had a slice of pizza, and Rosalie surprisingly had a burger.

Alice pulled us along with her when she was done eating. The babies were now much more vocal and they kept squealing and babbling at each other.

It was so cute, it sounded as though they were having some sort of baby conversation.

I heard someone gasp and grab my hand.

"What the fuck is this?!" Alice asked looking at me with wide eyes. I looked down and realized she was talking about the ring on my left hand.

"Well Edward proposed again, and we decided to have another wedding since the first one was in vegas without any family members whatsoever." I said shrugging. Alice just started to jump around.

"You have to let me plan the wedding!" Alice screamed shaking my arm. I pulled my arms out of her hands.

"Fine, you can plan the wedding." I said patting her head. She giggled and clapped.

"I wonder what your dress will look like…" Alice trailed off; I sighed and shook my head in amusement. Alice was acting like a little kid who had just gotten a lollipop.

We pretty much spent the rest of the day shopping, talking about my wedding and unfortunately for me; discussing my sex life.

**Alice and Rosalie totally love to tease Bella, don't you think? School is starting in a grand total of two days. I don't want to go to school, I want to hide in my bedroom and write fanfictions all day :D I will really try to update faster from now on. I would love to get some reviews; they always boost my enthusiasm to write more and update faster!**


	10. Important!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	11. Chapter 9

**Well, I have good and bad news. Thanksgiving break three weeks ago was a godsend. I went on a road trip with my family to Iowa (I have no idea why we chose Iowa) and it was a nice time to relax and spend time with them. Although there was fighting (a lot of it!) it was a nice trip. The bad news, my broken computer could not be repaired, the hard drive was shot and I couldn't restore any of my files. I managed to save all of my fanfiction files, but I can't get the unfinished new fanfictions I had from before. I was quite a bit unhappy about it and I didn't feel like doing anything. I know I haven't updated in like three months, so you must be a bit upset with me, but I am definitely going to change that as soon as I can, so please enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

**1 Month Later**

I let out a sleepy groan and sat up in bed. I looked over to the warmth that was next to me and saw that it was Edward.

He was just looking at me. I snorted and burst into giggles and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" He questioned before starting to tickle me.

I shrieked in laughter and almost fell off the bed. Edward pulled me into his arms and chuckled.

"Your hair is sticking up, it looks all funny." I giggled. Jax and Mason were still asleep and I was happy that for the first time this week that I woke up by myself and not to their cries.

"It tends to do that when I sleep." Edward chuckled. I kissed him gently. He kissed me harder and I moaned into his mouth.

"Oh god, I need you." I straddled him and kissed him urgently. Edward chuckled at my eagerness and I continued to kiss him.

He switched our places and started to kiss down my neck. Edward pulled my shirt, shorts, and underwear off and I giggled and nipped and kissed his neck. I never wore a bra to sleep.

Edward started to rub my clit gently and I moaned loudly as he thrust two fingers inside of me.

He just loved to make me impatient. I wanted him inside of me, now.

Edward slid down and when I felt his tongue on my clit I couldn't keep myself in control.

Fuck! It felt so good.

Edward and I hadn't had sex in four weeks and I was so horny all the time. I want to have sex with my gorgeous husband forever.

My legs were resting on Edward's shoulders and they tightened around his head and I lost it. I let out a cry of pleasure and my breathing became labored.

"Please just fuck me already." I begged. Edward kissed me roughly and thrust into me.

I let out a strangled moan and buried my face into his neck. Edward pulled out and thrust in again, harder than before.

"Edward," I moaned, "faster." He kissed me gently and complied with my request and pounded into me.

I let out a cry and grabbed at the sheets with my hands. Edward continued to thrust into me as fast and hard as he could.

I could feel my control slipping away and I gave into my climax. I bit my lip and pulled Edward to me for a kiss so I wouldn't scream in pleasure.

I still had to remember we had tiny sleeping infants in the house.

Edward continued to fuck me and I moaned loudly when he started to rub my clit. He had probably been looking forward to sex just about as much as I was.

I let out a loud cry as I released once more. Edward thrust into me twice before letting go.

I tried to get my breathing back to normal and Edward pulled out of me and lay down next to me.

I snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around my waist and kissed me gently.

"I needed that." I put my arms around his neck and I was about to kiss him again and I heard a cry. I froze to see if it would stop after a few minutes.

It didn't.

I got up and put some comfortable clothes on before going to the nursery and lifting Mason up. Jax was still asleep, but Mason was wailing.

Mason didn't sleep very much yesterday so I expected him to be cranky today. Mason stopped crying after I held him and hummed to him for a while and I started to feed him with a bottle.

My boobs were sore so I didn't feel like breastfeeding today.

Mason put his hands on the bottle and closed his eyes. I could tell he was asleep again and he continued to eat.

Jax woke up and he didn't start crying, so I let him look around for a while.

I walked over to him and he looked up at me and yawned. I was definitely looking forward to seeing them crawl and talk in a few months.

Edward walked into the nursery and picked Jax up and put another bottle in the bottle warmer.

Mason opened his eyes and yawned and pushed the bottle out of his mouth in the process. I giggled and put it back in his mouth.

My little two month olds are so cute and tiny! I wanted to stay this way forever. They're so adorable.

Mason stopped eating and Edward started to feed Jax. I changed Mason's diaper and changed his onesie. I kissed his forehead and bounced him in my arms.

He yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. I patted his back and continued to bounce him.

I put him in his crib and he yawned again and rolled onto his belly before falling asleep.

Rose and Alice wanted me to hang out with them today, they hadn't seen Mason and Jax in a while.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into jeans and a red t-shirt before deciding to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

Mason and Jax were both looking around in the nursery. They're both so tiny and cute. I want them to grow up though, I want to see them talking and walking.

I went to the kitchen and I didn't really feel like eating anything so I just drank some coffee and went back upstairs to the nursery.

Jax was wiggling around and playing with his feet and it was so adorable.

I lifted him out of his crib and he yawned and snuggled closer to my chest. I giggled and rubbed his back.

I could hear the shower so I knew that Edward was taking a shower. Mason was still asleep and I was happy that he wasn't being fussy.

I lifted Mason up and went downstairs with both of them. I got them both settled on the floor in the living room and I sat down with them. Mason was half awake and he was yawning like crazy. Jax was rolling around and he rolled over and lay down on his belly.

I kissed his forehead and he scrunched his eyes up and started fussing. I lifted him up and he started to cry. Maybe he wanted Edward.

I was about to go upstairs when Edward came downstairs.

"Your son wants you," I stood up and gave Jax to Edward and Jax stopped crying and it came down to whimpers.

"Hi little guy." Edward cooed to Jax as he went to the kitchen. I went back over to Mason and saw that he was awake now.

He really did look exactly like Edward. It was cute, I definitely loved having a son that was like Edward.

Mason and Jax were going to be heartbreakers when they got older, I was sure of it.

I went to the kitchen with Mason and laughed when I saw Edward talking to Jax about Alice and Rose.

He was telling Jax how scary they could be when it came to shopping.

"Stop trying to make them scared of their Aunts." I snorted and continued to sway Mason back and forth in my arms.

Mason looked up at me and yawned before grabbing a chunk of my hair in his hand and tugging on it. I cringed and tried to take my hair out of his hands when he tried to put it in his mouth.

I pulled it behind my head and Mason started crying and pulling at my shirt.

"It's okay little guy, you don't want to eat mommy's hair, it would taste so bad." I cooed to him. He pouted and continued to cry.

He tugged my shirt down and I pulled it back up and patted his back. Mason was just cranky.

Jax was playing with Edwards shirt and sucking on it. I couldn't keep from laughing when I saw what Jax was doing.

Edward looked down and chuckled and gently pulled his shirt out of Jax's mouth.

"I talked to Alice about taking care of the babies when we go on vacation, and she said that Jasper and her would be glad to do it." Edward said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"That's great, we should plan it now." I walked over to Edward and kissed him. I heard my phone ring and I went to the living room and answered the call.

"Hey Bells, we're on our way to the house, we'll be there in like five minutes." Rosalie said the moment I answered the phone.

"How am I going to get the car seats into Alice's car?" I asked, bouncing Mason and settling him on my hip while he tried to eat my shirt.

"We used Jasper's car, so there's more than enough space for Mason and Jax's car seats." Rosalie answered.

Jaspers car was a lot bigger, so I guess it would work.

"Okay, the kids and I are ready…hey, are the guys coming over to hang with Edward?"

"Yeah, they already had plans to have a guy night today." I should have expected that when the girls asked me to hang out.

I wasn't going to agree but I wanted some new clothes.

"Well I'll see you guys when you get here, bye."

"We're almost there, bye." I disconnected and put my phone in my purse.

I put Mason in his swing and turned it on before going upstairs.

I packed the diaper bag with an extra pair of clothes for the kids, diapers, wipes, bottles, pacifiers, and some baby shoes. It wasn't very cold outside since it was already November but it didn't really ever get cold where we lived.

I took the diaper bag and stroller downstairs and saw Mason and Jax swinging in their swings and I giggled and sat down on the floor next to them.

I got both of them out of their swings and held one in each arm.

These two were so tiny and cute. They were bigger than when they were born.

Mason and Jax had started using their hands to grab things and swat things. Both of them had also been kicking their feet all the time in their cribs.

Their doctor said that they were growing perfectly and they were both extremely healthy.

I asked Edward to get the car seats from the car and he went to the garage and brought the car seats and stuff from the car and put it in the living room with the rest of the stuff.

I heard a honk from outside and Alice and Rosalie came inside and took the kids from me and started to coo and baby talk to them.

I patted Alice's big baby belly, she was almost five months pregnant and she looked so big and cute.

Alice had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out gender, Jasper wanted to find out but Alice could be scary if she wanted to be.

"How have you been baby mama?" I asked when the baby kicked my hand.

"I've been better. I'm so tired all the time with the baby in me. How could you handle two babies inside of you at once?" Alice asked making the cutest face ever.

"Lots and lots of sleep and sex," I chuckled.

I got the car seats set up in the car while Alice and Rose occupied the kids. I put the diaper bag in the middle of the seat and put the stroller in the trunk.

Edward kissed me goodbye and I told him to have a fun time with the guys tonight.

"Carlisle and Esme are picking up the kids tomorrow, we have three days to relax and have some mommy and daddy time." Edward said pulling me to him by my waist and kissing me gently.

I giggled and kissed him back.

"Hurry up, you guys will have time for that later," Alice pulled me away and I waved to Edward before getting in the car between the two car seats.

I closed the car door and Jax let out a little whining sound and scrunched up his face.

I patted his belly and loosened the straps of the car seat a little but he continued to fuss.

I got his pacifier from the bag and put it in his mouth. His face scrunched up and he stopped fussing.

These two were such a handful, but I wouldn't give them up for anything.

Thanksgiving was coming up soon and we were having thanksgiving dinner at Carlisle and Esme's.

My parents were coming here to celebrate Thanksgiving with all of us. It would be nice to have everyone here for the holidays.

"Rose, where is Mackenzie?"

"She's hanging out with Esme today." Rosalie looked like she needed a break.

We went to Rose and Emmett's house and I got the babies and diaper bag out of the car and carried them inside the house. Both of them were awake and looking around.

Edward and I hadn't even talked about the wedding yet, we hadn't even set a date yet. We had decided to wait until Alice had given birth.

The wedding was most likely going to be after the babies were one. Edward and I were stressed enough without having to plan a wedding on top of everything.

We both knew we wanted to get married again sooner rather than later. At least before the kids were one year old.

Mason started crying and I took him out of his carrier and tried to calm him down.

He relaxed after a few minutes and stopped crying. He grabbed the top of my shirt and yawned. Jax and Mason were at the grabby stage. They held on to anything they could find.

Both of them were getting so big even though they weren't even three months old yet.

Edward and I had been talking about having a vacation but I doubted it would happen in the next few weeks. I wouldn't be able to be away from my babies for a week.

Edward and I had decided not to have kids until these two were two years old. We wanted to space it out a bit and if we really wanted more kids we would have them later in life.

Alice sat down next to me on the floor and I helped her sit down. She was really getting big.

Alice looked much bigger than I did when I was pregnant, that was probably because she was so tiny.

Rosalie sat on the other side of me and they both just stared at me. I pulled Mason close to my chest when he started to whimper.

"What are you looking at me for?" I shrugged and rubbed Mason's back.

"Your wedding!" Alice yelled before shaking me as hard as she could. She was breathing loudly and Rosalie put her hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Calm down babe…wait...when is your wedding?" Rosalie asked turning to me.

I shrugged and stood up. Jax was asleep and Mason was on the verge of falling asleep so I got their blankets from the baby bag and put them on the floor and put the babies on the blankets.

Being in those carriers all the time must be uncomfortable after a while. I kissed both of their foreheads and Jax yawned and opened his eyes slowly before yawning again and going back to sleep.

"So Alice, have you and Jasper been having sex?" Rosalie asked. I almost choked on my spit at the sudden question to Alice.

"All the time, I can't keep my hands off him." Alice said resting her hands on her belly.

"I remember when I was pregnant I wouldn't let Emmett touch me at all." Rosalie said leaning against the couch.

"Why are we talking about pregnancies?" I asked glancing over at Rosalie.

"Emmett wanted to keep it a secret, but I need to tell you two. I'm pregnant again." Rosalie said with a smile. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"That's so great!" Alice and I pulled her into a group hug and she put her arms around us.

"I've wanted another baby since Mackenzie turned three, but I didn't conceive until now." Rosalie hugged us again. I was happy for her.

Angela had her son a few days after Mason and Jax were born and his name was Travis and he was adorable. He had Angela's hair and eyes and Ben's lips and nose.

Angela and my parents were coming here for the holidays. I missed my parents a lot and I was happy they were spending Thanksgiving and Christmas with us.

I checked the time and realized it had already been almost two hours since I left home.

Wow, time goes by fast.

I got the two bottles from the diaper bag and started to feed Jax. Alice took the other bottle and cooed to Mason and lifted him up and started to feed him.

She was definitely prepared to become a mother. Jax woke up and pushed the bottle out of his mouth before crying and snuggling up to my chest.

I rubbed his back and he wouldn't take his bottle anymore but he kept rooting. I cooed to him and patted his back to get him to settle down but it didn't work.

"Oh baby boy, mommy is here." I stood up and started to walk around the room and rock him.

"Bella, he's rooting, he's just hungry." Rosalie said looking over at me.

"He won't take his bottle." I continued to pat his back gently and he let out another wail of unhappiness.

Maybe he just wanted to be nursed?

I took the blanket that was in the diaper bag and put it over my chest before pushing my shirt out of the way and unlatching my bra.

Jax latched on quickly and he stopped crying. I rubbed his belly and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mason was awake and playing in Alice's arms. It made me happy to see him so cute and playful.

Jax stopped eating and I settled him in my lap and adjusted my clothes.

I held Jax's hands and bounced him in my lap. He fussed and then leaned against my belly and giggled when I tickled his hands.

Jax yawned and I put him down on his back on the floor and he rolled over onto his belly and yawned before closing his eyes and yawning again.

My babies were so tired today. Both of them had been being quite a bit colicky and it was hard to get them to stay asleep during the night.

It was stressful to wake up every two hours in the middle of the night. At least I had Edward to help me.

Mason fell asleep in Alice's arms and I put him next to Jax. I was about to go to the kitchen when I heard the front door open and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came inside.

Edward came over to me and kissed me gently and put his arms around my waist. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Alice was unsuccessfully trying to stand up and Jasper helped her up and patted her belly.

"Let's go home now." Edward said kissing my neck. I pushed him away and Alice ran at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," She kissed my cheek and Jasper and she left. I put Jax and Mason in their carriers and put the blankets and bottles back in the diaper bag before going to the kitchen to find Rosalie.

She was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen and she was on the phone.

Rose slammed the phone down and was about to rush out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing, my parents are meddling again. They want me to come visit them for the holidays. I haven't seen them for six years and they expect me to just drop everything and visit them." She ranted angrily.

"Just don't think about it too much," I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her in a hug.

"I'll talk to you later Bells." Rosalie smiled and I went back to the living room and got the carriers outside. Edward was setting up the car seats from Alice's car in his.

He took Jax's carrier from me and I went to the other side of the car and got Mason all set up in his car seat. I put the diaper bag on the floor of the car and closed the door before getting into the passenger's seat.

"So, what did you do with the guys?" I rested against the seat and ran my hand through my hair.

"We went to Jasper and Alice's place and watched football like we usually do." Edward said chuckling. "I'm assuming you and the girls were talking about girly topics?" I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"Is that what you assume all girls do?" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes at his expression.

"Guess what," I looked over at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Rosalie is pregnant again."

"Yeah, Emmett told me. I'm happy for them, they've wanted another baby for a while." Edward pulled into the garage of our house and I got out of the car and got Mason out of the car and Edward got Jax and the diaper bag.

I went inside the house and upstairs to the nursery. I changed Mason's diaper and onesie and put him in his crib so he could have his nap.

I put the carrier under the crib and rubbed his belly softly. He wiggled around and kicked his feet before finally settling down and he started to fall asleep.

Edward came upstairs with Jax and changed his diaper. I tossed another onesie to him.

Jax was already asleep when Edward put him in his crib and Edward put his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder and we watched the babies sleep.

They were getting so big already. I couldn't wait for their first steps, and first words.

I smiled and kissed their foreheads before leaving the nursery. Edward followed and closed the door quietly. He had a baby monitor and he pulled me to our bedroom and put it on the lamp table.

He pushed me down on the bed and kissed me gently and urgently. I moaned and put my arms around his neck.

Edward laid down next to me and put his arms around my body and kissed my forehead.

I kissed him and he chuckled and kissed me back. I loved being like this with Edward, just cuddling and kissing. I wished that Edward and I had been able to date before getting married and before I got pregnant but I wouldn't change anything about my life right now.

I was happily married to the man I loved and we had two amazing children together. I was extremely happy with my life and I couldn't imagine it any other way.

I kissed Edward's chin and snuggled close to his body and rested my head on his chest, I ended up falling asleep nestled comfortably in Edward's warm embrace.

**I know you probably want to yell at me to update more, and I understand completely. I haven't been very keen to write my fanfictions and I'm not going to promise that I will update faster from now on, but I will promise to try and update faster and more frequently. So, what did you think of the chapter? It was almost 4,000 words; I'll try to make the next chapter 5,000 words. I would love to get some input and also a few suggestions for names and genders for Rosalie's baby. Please leave a review for me; they make me all happy inside!**


	12. Chapter 10

I am exhausted…utterly exhausted. I need sleep.

Mason and Jax had suddenly decided that they didn't feel like going to sleep last night and they had stayed awake the whole night crying and keeping Edward and I awake as well.

I was heading back to the bedroom for a nap and the babies started crying again. I was about to go back to the nursery when Edward passed me and pulled me to our bedroom before closing the door.

"I've fed and changed both of them, if we take a break maybe they'll calm down." Edward kissed my cheek and pulled me to the bed with him. It honestly broke my heart to leave the babies crying like that but the cries quieted after about five minutes.

"See, they could probably feel how tired we were." I nodded in agreement and kissed Edward gently. He rubbed my back and hummed to me, slowly lulling me to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Edward wasn't in bed with me and I could hear giggles and laughs from the nursery. I yawned and got out of bed and padded to the nursery. I smiled when I saw Edward laying down on the floor with the twins.

I plopped down next to Edward and Jax wiggled over to me and I lifted him up and kissed his cheek. He giggled and mimicked me and pressed his face against mine. It was adorable.

"I can't believe how big these two are getting," I set Jax down in my lap and he played with the bottom of my shirt and bounced up and down. Mason yawned while he wiggled around on the floor.

"I wonder why you were so cranky last night." I cooed to Mason before blowing on his tummy. He laughed and scrunched up his face before letting out a cute little sneeze. Jax seemed to copy his brother and he let out a cute sneeze too.

Jax cuddled against me and closed his eyes. I guess even Mason and Jax were a little worn out. I rubbed his back gently and he went to sleep.

I got up and put him into his crib. I covered him with his fluffy blanket and he woke up and I rubbed his belly to make him fall asleep once more. He yawned once before finally falling asleep again.

Mason was yawning so I took him from Edward and rocked him in my arms and covered him with his blanket. He fell asleep in my arms and I set him in his crib and covered him with his blanket at well. I kissed Mason and Jax's forehead and Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist while we watched the babies sleep.

"Mr. Cullen, we made some adorable babies." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Mrs. Cullen, I completely agree." I couldn't help but like being called 'Mrs. Cullen'. I'm so glad I got married to Edward in Vegas.

Speaking of getting married, Edward and I still needed to set a date for our wedding, we were probably going to plan it for six months from now, Alice wouldn't be pregnant and I knew that with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme helping me we could plan the whole thing easily.

I actually wanted the wedding to be in the spring, so six months from now would work. It was currently September 3rd…my birthday happened to be in ten days.

I already knew that Esme, Rosalie and Alice would be planning something. Edward was probably planning something too.

I turned off the lights in the nursery and turned the baby monitor on before silently closing the door. When we got to our bedroom Edward closed the door before pinning me to the wall and kissing me roughly.

Edward and I were only starting to have a sex life again. We hadn't had any time for sex in the last few months, having two babies to take care of takes up a lot more time than I thought.

I pulled away slightly and started to kiss down his neck. He chuckled and started to kiss me again, only breaking the kiss to get my shirt off. He unhooked my bra with one hand while the other hand was around my waist.

I threw it off and jumped up a little to wind my legs around Edward's waist. I could feel his hardness against my core and I moaned when he rubbed against me slightly.

"Stop teasing," I moaned, as he took my nipple into his mouth and gave it a chaste suck. Edward just chuckled in response before taking my other nipple into his mouth and giving it the same treatment.

"You are driving me crazy," I said while trailing kisses down his neck and shoulder. He pulled away from the wall and walked to the bed before setting me down and pulling my pants and panties off.

Edward began to kiss me again and I started pulling his shirt off. He broke the kiss and threw it off before kissing down my stomach before he finally gave attention to the place I needed it most.

He took my clit into his mouth and circled it with his tongue while I writhed under him. I needed him in me, and fast. He bit my clit gently and I moaned in absolute pleasure.

"Edward, please fuck me," I moaned as he entered me with his tongue. I was so close to my release already. Edward rubbed my clit as he fucked me with his tongue.

My body tensed as I rode out my first orgasm. Edward eagerly tasted my juices and took off his pants and boxers.

_Well hello there, Mr. Dick, nice salute you've got there._

Edward wasted no time before thrusting into me. I let out a loud moan of pleasure as I felt him fill me completely. I was entirely satisfied at the moment. He pulled out of me and thrust into me harder than before and I cried out in pleasure.

Edward continued to thrust into me, getting harder and faster as he went. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sank deeper into me. He thrust into me one more time before I let myself go for the second time.

He flipped me over and thrust into me from behind. I moaned at the new sensations and he continued to pound into me. Edward growled as we climaxed together and we both caught our breath.

"That was so good." I kissed Edward softly and he pulled out of me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I love you Isabella," I smiled, Edward barely every called me Isabella; it made me feel special when he did.

"I love you too, Edward." I pulled him down for another chaste kiss and he tightened his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I rested against his chest. He was really warm and it was making me kind of sleepy.

I sat up and stretched before getting up and going to the bathroom. I took a quick shower before getting out and changing into some yoga pants and a comfortable t-shirt.

I was starting to feel a bit sick, and the steam from the shower didn't really help my stuffed nose. God, I hate being sick, it's so annoying.

I heard some cries from the nursery and saw that it was Mason. I lifted him up and he stopped crying almost immediately, looks like he just wanted someone to hold him.

"Hi sweetie, did you just want mommy to hold you?" Mason let out a cute little squeaking sound and I took that as a yes.

I bounced him in my arms gently and he closed his eyes and yawned before opening them again and sticking his fingers in his mouth. He stared up at me with his chocolate brown eyes and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Jax clutched my shirt with his hand and I giggled when he sucked on his fist.

Mason started to let out small cries and I rubbed his belly with one hand while I held Jax with the other arm. I lifted Mason up and carried one baby in each arm and went to the bedroom. Edward was dressed in sweatpants and a normal shirt and was currently watching some show on TV.

I put one baby on each side of him and Edward put his arm around each of them so they wouldn't wiggle around too much. It was kind of funny to see Edward focusing on the TV while the babies just looked up at him and wiggled around and kicked their little feet.

They were still pretty small and neither of them could sit up yet unless they had some help from Edward and I, and we held them up.

I silently grabbed my video camera and started videotaping the cute scene in front of me.

"Mason and Jax are chilling with their daddy," I cooed so the babies would look at me. It worked and they continued to wiggle around and stay happy.

I zoomed in on Edward and he didn't even notice I was recording this. I giggled a little and zoomed out before stopping and putting the camera away.

"What are you watching that's so interesting?" I asked as lying down on the bed next to where Mason was settled.

"It's a science show, something about evolution." Edward said without taking his gaze off the screen…Oh Edward. You and your science shows.

**Edward POV**

Mason and Jax were wiggling like crazy; it was kind of getting hard to focus on the TV so I turned it off. Bella went downstairs almost half an hour ago…science shows were not in her interest.

"Hey little guys, did you have fun watching daddy?" I cooed to the twins before rubbing their bellies. Mason grabbed onto my hand and I chuckled.

Jax started to kick his feet and I grabbed his feet and moved them back and forth and he laughed and bounced a little. It was very cute.

I lifted both of them up and kissed their foreheads before going downstairs. When I got to the living room I saw that Bella was asleep on the couch. I put the babies in their bouncers and turned them on before covering both of them with their soft blankets.

I lay down on the couch next to Bella and kissed her forehead before wrapping my arms around her. She mumbled something but snuggled closer to me and threw her leg over mine.

I heard a few quiet cries from one of the babies and I carefully pushed Bella off of me before going over to the swings. It was Jax, he was being fussy.

Mason was still awake and he just looked like he was relaxing and looking around. His eyes were still not completely green, they still had some of the newborn blue color in them, and they looked more like Carlisle's eyes than mine.

I lifted Jax up slightly before changing his sitting position a bit and he stopped crying. I wiped his tears off his cheek and he grabbed my hand and squeezed on my thumb. I chuckled and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

Mason squealed and kicked his blanket off and I lifted it up and covered him with it again. He kicked his blanket off once more.

"You don't want your blanket, huh buddy?" I smiled and rubbed his belly. He kicked his feet slightly and started making squealing sounds…they were pretty much the only sounds that the twins could make right now.

As if to prove my point Mason squealed even louder and waved his arms around a bit before being quiet and just staring at me.

"Hey sweetheart, you like looking at daddy don't you?" I heard Bella's voice from behind me and I turned around and smiled at her.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap, I'm assuming you can manage to take care of the babies for a few hours…maybe give them a bath too…" Bella said flashing me a smile before going upstairs.

"Looks like mommy wants you two to be clean," I cooed. Jax and Mason both looked at me as though they understood me. I lifted them both out of their swings and went to the kitchen. Bella and I had decided a few weeks ago that we were going to keep giving Mason and Jax a bath in the sink until they could sit up by themselves and crawl. The sink could easily fit the both of them, so it was fine.

I carried the twins to the nursery before getting a change of clothes for both of them, diapers, and their towels, before going back to the kitchen and filling the sink. I set down one of the towels on the counter and put Jax and Mason down before getting their clothes off and putting them in the water.

Jax was happily lying down in the water and yawning and stretching in the water and Mason was just sitting there and looking at me like he was about to cry. You could tell which one of them liked being in water.

I let Jax relax and I washed Mason with a washcloth first. He was being incredibly squirmy and fussy. I lifted him up a little and he started crying.

"It's okay Mason, daddy's got you," I brought him a little closer to me and in the process got my shirt wet.

Yeah…bathing a baby isn't as easy as it looks.

I calmed Mason down and finished washing him I dried him off and put a diaper and clothes on him before putting him in the bassinet (playpen bassinet, google it if you aren't sure what I'm talking about) that was in the study next to the kitchen.

I went back to Jax and saw that he was half asleep in the two inches of water in the sink. I lifted him up and held him to my chest and finished washing him before rinsing him off and draining the sink. He continued to sleep as I put on his diaper and onesie.

"Being clean makes you sleepy, huh?" I chuckled when he squealed a little, like he was trying to talk to me. I put him in the bassinet with his brother before taking my wet shirt off and going upstairs to the bedroom.

Bella was asleep on the bed so I just threw my shirt in the hamper and slipped on another shirt before going downstairs. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran for the door before whoever was out there rang it again. The doorbell was loud, and would most likely wake up the babies.

I opened the door and there stood Alice, in her five month pregnant glory. She looked a bit like a chubby snowman in the puffy white jacket she was wearing…not that I was going to mention that.

"Bella is asleep right now and she really needs the rest. I'm not going to let you wake her up." Alice made a face at me and pouted.

"You're mean. No wonder I tried to torture you when we were younger." Alice said making a face at me. I rolled my eyes and Alice stuck her tongue out at me before I escorted her back to Rosalie's car in the driveway.

"Just tell Bella that we're doing some wedding planning during the weekend," I nodded and waved goodbye to them as they left. I went back inside and to the study to keep an eye on the kids.

I was thinking about going back to work, but I didn't think that Bella would be able to handle the kids by herself the whole day. It wasn't like I needed to go back to work immediately anyways.

Jax started whimpering and they quickly escalated to cries and screams. I recognized his 'I'm hungry' cry and I lifted him up and took him to the kitchen and got a bottle from the fridge before putting it in the bottle warmer.

I managed to calm down Jax until I could feed him. The kids weren't that used to having to wait for meals since Bella was their booby buffet.

I'm turning into a fourteen year old boy.

I started to feed Jax and he looked up at me with his soft brown eyes. He looked a lot like Bella, same nose, same chin, same lips, same cute pouting while they slept.

I kissed Jax's forehead and he pushed the bottle out of his mouth and gurgled and gave me a smile.

"It's nice to see that you managed not to go crazy." I turned around and saw Bella standing near the kitchen door.

"They weren't that hard to take care of." I walked over to her and kissed her. She giggled and cooed over Jax, who was still eating.

I gave Jax to Bella and went to go get Mason. He was asleep so I lifted him up carefully, trying not to wake him up, before going to the kitchen and getting another bottle ready.

I started feeding Mason and I was glad he latched onto his bottle without waking up.

"Hopefully these two will be able to sleep through the night soon," I said making faces at Jax while he watched me. He pushed his bottle out of his mouth and snuggled close to Bella's chest.

"Oh, Alice stopped by while you were sleeping. She told me to tell you that you'll be doing some wedding planning later." Bella made a face and put Jax in his crib. Mason stopped eating and I put him in the crib along with Jax.

"I'm so tired," Bella complained when I let the boys sleep and wrapped my arms around her.

"You just took a two hour nap," I kissed her head and she groaned and turned around. Her nose was red and after touching her forehead I noticed that she had a slight fever.

"You're sick." I closed the nursery door and took her back to the bedroom. She even sounded kind of nasal; it was probably just a cold.

"I've been breathing through my mouth for the last twenty minutes, and I couldn't fall asleep because my nose was stuffed." Bella frowned and took off her clothes before taking one of my shirts and shoving it on before plopping down on the bed face first.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. I sat down on the bed next to Bella and opened her mouth before sticking it under her tongue. It was surprising how childish she acted when she was sick…it was actually kind of cute.

"Well you definitely have a fever," Her temperature was close to 101.5. Bella groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

I flipped her over and added a few pillows so her head was elevated and went to the bathroom to go get some ibuprofen and when I got back Bella was pouting and acting…well, she reminded me of Mackenzie at the moment.

"Here, take this." I gave her a pill and she made a face, she absolutely hated pills, but if she wanted to get better then she can't be stubborn.

Bella finally swallowed the pill with some water and I made her drink more water before lying down with her on the bed. She snuggled close to me and started to fall asleep, hopefully it wasn't anything serious. I was definitely taking her to see the doctor tomorrow.

Hopefully she'll feel a bit better tomorrow.

**Bella POV – Next Day**

I feel like crap, and Edward is annoying the shit out of me and trying to convince me to go to the doctor.

"Fine I'll go to the goddamn doctor! Just call Alice to come over and watch the babies." I couldn't even breathe through my nose anymore and I just wanted to sleep forever. The twins were both currently asleep and we didn't disturb them after their morning feeding and we weren't planning on it.

"Bella, you'll feel better soon, I promise." I glared at Edward and he rolled his eyes and left the room before coming back a few minutes later with some tea.

I wanted to chuck the tea at the wall, but I didn't say anything and I started drinking it.

"I called Alice; she's on her way with Jasper." I nodded and continued to sip my tea.

Alice better hurry up or I'm going to hurt that little pixie the moment that baby is out of her.

Ugh. I'm so sick and tired that I called Alice a pixie. Oh well, she does remind me of Tinkerbell sometimes…

**That was a terrible ending, I know. It happens to be just past midnight where I am and I'm tired as hell and sick. I kind of tend to make the characters endure something that I have to endure, thus the fact Bella is sick and can't breathe through her nose. Well anyways, I'm just gonna tell you now that nothing serious is wrong with Bella, it's just a common cold…This chapter ended up being more in Edward's point of view than Bella's because I thought you might want to know how Edward thinks sometimes, and what a good father he is. Anyways, I'm tired and I'm getting kind of annoying, so please review the story and tell me what you thought. Oh, and I'm sorry the chapter was only about 3,400 words; I'll try to make the next one longer :)**


	13. Chapter 11

"Edward, can you please stop worrying? It's probably just a little cold." I patted his arm and he sighed and kissed my forehead. The nurse had already been in here and taken my weight and temperature and all that jazz.

"I know, but I'm still worried." I rolled my eyes and stroked his arm reassuringly. I felt like crap, but I wasn't going to let him know that. Dr. Denali walked into the room; she was officially the family doctor. Edward still hadn't decided if he was going back to work anytime soon. I knew he missed working.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Dr. Denali smiled at me and I shrugged.

"I'm pretty good, the babies are a handful, but I couldn't be happier. I had a fever so this one didn't waste any time rushing to the doctor's office." I gestured towards Edward and Dr. Denali just chuckled and shook her head.

"He just worries about you a lot." Edward looked pretty happy that Dr. Denali was on his side.

"You definitely have a fever, and I think it's possible that you have the flu. I'm going to take a swab test for the flu and also for strep throat." I made a face the moment she mentioned the flu. I hate being sick. Edward gave me this face that said 'haha, told you so'. I wanted to smack him.

Dr. Denali got the stuff set up and then she made me open my mouth so she could swab my throat, and she also swabbed my nasal passages. I almost threw up when she stuck the swab down my throat. I just wanted to go home and cuddle with my babies. I tuned out for a few minutes and then Dr. Denali said something and I snapped out of my daze.

"The results are negative for the flu. It's probably just a cold. You're free to go, just take some Tylenol or Motrin when you go home to get the fever down. Also, you should probably use some cold medicine like Robitussin. It's also possible that the babies might have already gotten your cold, just try to watch for symptoms." I nodded and got off the examination table thingy. I hope my babies aren't sick because of me.

**A few days later**

I'm not really sick, but the babies are sick and Edward is sick. This isn't fun. I'm currently trying to nurse Jax and it just isn't happening. I finally decided to call Esme and ask her what to do.

"Hi Bella, how are you sweetheart?" Esme is always so happy. She always manages to make me feel a little more cheerful.

"I'm not so good. I've been trying to nurse Jax for about twenty minutes but he has a stuffy nose and he won't latch on." I feel bad for my little man.

"One thing that always worked for me when Alice, Emmett, and Edward were babies was rubbing in some vicks on the top of my chest and then feeding them. Also, try lying down on your back and putting Jax belly to belly with you, it might help."

"Thank you so much Esme, Edward is sick too and he's just so cranky, I can't even ask him for help. I feel bad because I'm the one who got him sick." I sighed and held the phone to my ear with my shoulder while getting some vicks rub.

"It's no problem, I'll talk to you later Bella." I disconnected the phone. I rubbed some of the vicks at the top of my chest and lay down on my back. I brought Jax to my chest and it took a few minutes, but he finally started eating.

"That wasn't so hard, huh sweetie." I cooed, stroking his tiny arm. He closed his eyes and continued eating happily. Edward walked into the bedroom after a few minutes with Mason settled in his arms. Mason was fussy and he seemed very annoyed.

We had a humidifier in almost every room in the house and we were giving the babies infant Tylenol as directed, so hopefully the babies would be better soon. No one had left the house in the past few days, and Alice, Rosalie and I still had to meet about the wedding.

The way things were going, I would probably end up having my wedding later rather than sooner. I didn't have that much of a problem with it, but Alice was so sure she could plan it for April or May, so I was just going to let her do whatever she wanted…as long as I agreed with her.

"Edward, come lie down." He plopped down on the bed and sat Mason down in between us. Edward was super tired and his nose was red. My poor hubby hated being sick. He was such a baby sometimes.

Jax finished eating and Edward took him from me and cuddled with him while I fed Mason. Jax seemed much happier, so I guess the vicks helped a little. Mason latched on immediately and looked up at me with his huge green eyes. He looks so much like his daddy.

Mason finished eating and I placed him in between Edward and me and put my shirt back on. Edward and Jax were both asleep so I laid down again and rubbed Mason's back until he was falling asleep too. I relaxed against the pillows and let them sleep peacefully. I'm exhausted, taking care of these three has been harder than I thought it would be.

"Bella, why don't you sleep?" Edward yawned and sat up. Jax let out a little wail when he was separated from his daddy. Edward chuckled and lay back down. Jax stopped crying and nuzzled into Edward before falling asleep.

"That was so cute." I giggled, soothing down Jax's tufts of hair. The babies were extra fussy because they were sick, and they had been sleeping with Edward and I for the last two nights.

"Bella, you should sleep," Edward glanced over at me and I shrugged. I was feeling a little better today, my fever was down. I might as well stay awake and take care of everyone.

"I'm not tired and I don't feel very sick. It's fine." He shrugged and yawned before closing his eyes again. He fell asleep after a few minutes and I sighed. The phone rang and I grabbed it before it could wake anyone up.

"Hey Bella, do you think we could meet to talk about the wedding?" Alice, I should have known.

"Yeah sure, but I don't think you should come over. The babies are both sick and so is Edward. Everyone is just really cranky at home." I hated seeing my favorite boys sick in bed. Mason woke up and started crying softly. I lifted him up and rocked him gently in my arm. He continued crying and I sighed and went downstairs with him in my arms.

"Alice, Mason just started fussing, can I call you back?" I went to the living room and put Mason into his swing before turning it on. He continued to fuss and cry and I decided to just let him sit in his swing for a few minutes. Maybe he would calm down.

"Sure, just try to call back soon or I'll stalk you." She disconnected and I just laughed and tossed the phone onto the couch before sitting down on the floor. Mason looked at me and continued to cry. I finally just took him out of the swing and lay down on the floor with him on my chest. He wiggled around a bit and finally stopped fussing.

My baby boy just wanted some one on one mommy time. I rubbed his back gently and he fell asleep after a couple minutes. I closed my eyes and started dozing off. I turned to the side and put Mason down next to me and rubbed his belly. It was nice that the babies couldn't crawl yet. I didn't have to worry about them getting hurt while crawling around the house.

I probably stayed on the floor with Mason for about an hour when Edward walked into the living room with Jax. Jax looked very happy in Edward's arms, he wasn't fussing or anything.

"Hi honey." I said, sitting up and lifting Mason into my lap. He was still asleep. Edward took him from me and I stood up and stretched a little.

"Bella, you look exhausted." Edward handed Mason back to me and I rubbed his back and bounced him in my arms. Mason just yawned and nuzzled closer to me.

"I'm not that tired." Edward rolled his eyes…he could totally tell I was lying right now.

"Just give Mason to me and go sleep." I nodded and handed Mason over. Edward kissed my forehead and pushed me towards the stairs. I went upstairs and was asleep in bed within minutes.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I sat up and glanced around the bedroom. Edward was in bed with me and he looked pretty comfortable. I tiptoed out of the bedroom and went to the nursery. The babies were asleep too. Wow, the moment I leave Edward alone with the babies they start being nice.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw that Edward cleaned. I plopped down in one of the barstools around the island and yawned. I don't know why I feel so tired, I'm not even that sick anymore. My stuffy nose is pretty much gone and my fever has been down since this morning.

I went back upstairs after a few minutes and went back to the master bedroom. Edward opened his eyes and glanced at me when I got back into bed.

"Bella, come 'ere." Edward grunted, pulling my body to his and wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled and he just kissed my temple and closed his eyes again. I closed my eyes and just couldn't fall asleep again. I just stayed nestled in Edward's arms.

I started to feel cold so I turned towards Edward and cuddled even closer to him. He just tightened his arms around me and continued to sleep. Edward is always so warm, even when he doesn't have a fever.

I tried to fall asleep again and it didn't really work. Edward eventually woke up because I was shifting around so much.

"Bella, settle down and sleep." Edward mumbled kissing my neck. I grunted and looked up at him. He opened his eyes and just stared at me for a minute.

"What are you looking at?" I teased, poking Edward in the side. He chuckled and kissed me gently. I gladly kissed him back.

"I'm looking at my beautiful wife." Edward kissed me again and I giggled and Edward rolled me over and positioned himself above me while continuing to kiss me. I missed this playful side of Edward.

I was about to take off his shirt when I heard a loud cry from the nursery. I sighed and kissed Edward one last time before getting out of bed and checking on the babies. It was Jax who was crying. I lifted him up and it took a minute for him to realize who I was. He settled down after a couple more minutes.

I rubbed his back gently and bounced him gently in my arms. Jax yawned and rested his head on my chest; he's such a cute little boy. Mason was fast asleep with his blanket tangled in his feet. I put Jax back in his crib and covered him with a blanket before lifting Mason's blanket out of his crib and putting it back on top of him.

I went back to the bedroom as Edward walked out of the master bathroom. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I ogled his abs a little bit. I am so lucky to be married to such an attractive man.

"Bella, I think we should drop the kids off at my parents' house tonight. We've barely spent any one on one time together in the last few months." I nodded. I love the babies, but the last few days have just been so tiring especially since the babies are sick.

"Alright, I'm okay with that. Although I've never spent a night away from the babies…" Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"They'll be fine, my mother wouldn't let anything happen to them and you know that." I nodded and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Your birthday is coming up in a few days." Edward changed the subject and I groaned. Ugh, I already know that Edward and Esme have been planning some sort of surprise party. I hate surprises…and parties. "Don't look so unhappy, it'll be fun, I promise." Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"I already talked to my parents, and they said they would watch the kids until Friday." I gave Edward a look. I can't survive three days without my babies!

"Edward, I don't want to stay away from the babies that long." I pouted a little and Edward just rolled his eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Three days. It's only three days." Edward pushed me back against the bed and trailed kisses down my neck. I tried to resist, but eventually just gave in.

"Okay, but only three days. No longer than that." Edward rolled his eyes and kissed me roughly. I pushed him away after a few minutes and decided to ask him something that had been bothering me for a few days.

"Edward…do you think we had kids too early into our marriage?" He pulled away from me and gave me this slightly surprised look.

"I think that maybe we could have waited for a few months, but I don't regret anything. I would do this all over again if it meant having this family." I smiled at his answer and wrapped my arms around him.

"Is something wrong? Do you regret it?" Edward asked, pulling away slightly to look at me. I immediately shook my head 'no'.

"Of course not, I love you and I love Mason and Jax." Edward relaxed and pulled away from me and pulled me up off the bed.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you want to take a shower with me?" Edward lifted me up bridal style and I giggled.

"I have a feeling that even if I said no, you would still make me." Edward carried me to the bathroom and sat me down on the counter before taking off my clothes. I pushed down his sweatpants and boxers before throwing them to the side. I pulled him into the shower with me and he turned the water on before pinning me to the tile wall and kissing me gently.

I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my legs around Edward's waist. I gave him a mischievous look when I felt his hard on against my aching core. I rubbed against him and he groaned and started trailing kisses down my neck and chest.

"We should probably hurry up; the babies are going to wake up soon." I mumbled. Edward kissed me with more passion and I moaned and lost my train of thought.

I pulled reluctantly pulled away from him and told him that we could continue this later on. Edward just rolled his eyes at me and gladly helped me wash my body. I almost screamed when he started to tickle my sides.

"That is so not fair; you know how ticklish I am." I pouted and Edward just smiled and gave me a sweet little peck on the lips. I helped him wash up and finally started putting shampoo into my hair. It was getting really long, almost down to my hips.

"You are incredibly sexy, you know that right?" Edward declared putting his hands on my hips and pulling my body closer to his. His hands trailed up to my breasts and I moaned and leaned into his embrace.

"So are you, Mr. Cullen." I turned around and playfully bit his earlobe. He chuckled and pressed me against the shower wall again, although this time I knew he wasn't going to stop until he thoroughly made love to me.

I gasped when he lifted me up slightly and held me up by my waist. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrust inside of me immediately. I moaned loudly and he pulled out slightly before thrusting into me once more.

"Faster, please," I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him urgently; he responded to my kisses and quickened his pace.

I was already feeling the start of my first orgasm and knew it would come soon if Edward continued to pleasure me. I let out a cry of pleasure when he started rubbing my clit gently with his thumb. The added pleasure instantaneously made me come and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as I came down from my pleasure high.

Edward continued to forcefully thrust into me. I loved it when he took control and fucked me. Don't get me wrong, I loved the slow gentle love making but sometimes I just wanted it fast and hard.

Edward orgasmed with a low growl and I bit my lip and glanced up at him. He leaned his head down and kissed me roughly, nipping at my lower lip. I loved it. After a few minutes of cooling down Edward pulled out of me and stopped pushing me against the wall. My legs felt a bit wobbly and Edward gave me a crooked grin. This was totally stroking his ego.

I washed the shampoo that had stayed in my hair before getting out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. I wiped myself down a bit before grabbing Edward's bathrobe and putting it on. Edward wrapped a towel around his waist and I bit my lip. God, he is so attractive.

I opened the bathroom door and went to the nursery to check on the babies. Both of them were actually awake when I got there and were looking at each other and playing with their feet. It was so cute!

I managed to get both of them out of their cribs and went back to my bedroom before sitting down on the bed and gently placing both of them down. I untied the bathrobe and started nursing Mason.

My phone rang and I grabbed it from my purse and saw that Esme texted saying that she would be here in about an hour to pick up the kids. I was going to miss my little sweethearts.

"Edward, do we really have to leave the kids?" I pouted as I glanced up at him. He gave me a look and I just continued pouting.

"Bella, we aren't leaving them. You know that we both need to relax a little." Edward threw off his towel and put on some boxers and sweatpants before slipping on a loose shirt. Only Edward can make his pajamas look that sexy and inviting. The way his sweatpants hung off his hips was just…mmmm…so hot.

I blushed when I realized where my thoughts were going and realized that Mason had already unlatched and was just looking up at me with those adorable eyes. Edward took him from me and burped him while I started feeding Jax.

"Okay, but if I start missing them too much I will pester you until you let me see them." Edward just sighed and shook his head. He was right though, both of us needed a break. I'm always so tired and cranky, some alone time would be nice.

I finished feeding Jax and burped him before placing him back down on the bed and changing into comfortable yoga pants and a t-shirt. I lifted Jax up and went to the nursery. Edward followed, holding Mason in his arms.

"We gotta get you changed little guy." I cooed, setting Jax down on the changing table while Edward packed a diaper bag with all the clothes and things that the babies would need while they stayed at Esme's.

I changed Jax's diaper and changed him into a comfortable onesie and these adorable baby jeans. They were extremely soft, so I knew he wouldn't get uncomfortable. I didn't bother putting shoes on him; he would just kick them off the moment I got them onto his feet.

I put him into his crib and took Mason from Edward before changing his diaper and his clothes. I plopped him into the crib with Jax and they both started interacting with each other. I grabbed some blankets and put them in the diaper bag that Edward packed.

Edward glanced over at the twins and chuckled. I followed his gaze and saw that the babies were both lying next to each other and kicking their feet with matching expressions. They looked so similar, it was absolutely adorable.

I quickly grabbed my camera and took a few photos. I was one of those parents that liked to document everything that happened, no matter how small it was. Edward, on the other hand, seemed to think I was obsessive with my picture taking.

I heard the doorbell ring and I couldn't stop a small pout from appearing on my face. Edward just chuckled before lifting up the twins. I grabbed the bag and we both went downstairs to answer the door.

I opened the door and froze with a gasp when I saw the person standing outside the front door.

_Oh my god. _

**Yeah I know, this chapter was pretty lame considering the fact that I haven't updated this story in about nine months… Please don't be mad! I really hate that I've pretty much abandoned my stories. I never, ever wanted that to happen and I have no excuse. I have been swamped with school and homework, but that doesn't take up all my time. I just want you guys to know that I'm really making an effort to continue with my fanfictions and that I'm finally going to improve my updating habits. Anywho, my life has been pretty hectic, and my love life sucks at this point. *Sigh* I wish I could find my own Edward Cullen. Seriously though, if I don't update this story within four months, you guys have my permission to nag me about it and spam me with PMs. Can anyone guess who's outside the door? Whoever guesses correctly will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! I love you guys and the fact that some of you are still waiting for updates from me makes me feel really happy. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
